


The Last of the Titans

by fad_doodles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardians - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, M/M, Oral Sex, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, SHIELD, Sex, The Black Order - Freeform, The Cull Obsidian, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: Stiles got called in by SHIELD when Director Fury received news about a universal cosmic threat coming towards Earth.He was surprised when Fury told him that the Avengers, Guardians, King of Wakanda, Sorcerer Supreme and Captain Marvel were all coming in for the meeting, knowing fully well that none of the superheroes know of his existence.Basically, it's 'Avengers: Infinity War', with Stiles being a badass.Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo <3





	1. Chapter 1

_**9.45pm, 25 thMay 2018, Friday** _

_**London, UK** _

 

“Hey Stiles, I got to go.” Steve told him over the phone, “Coulson is calling us in.”

“Another mission huh?” Stiles sighed.

“Coulson is asking us to fly in to Washington instead.” Steve wondered, “Looks like we’re going to the Triskelion.”

“Should I be worried?”

 “Off course not, I’ll call you after briefing later." 

“Alright then.” Stiles nodded his head subconsciously “Stay safe. Love you, handsome.” 

“Love you, babe.” Steve said as he hanged up.

Stiles placed his cellphone at the counter top before grabbing a drink. Just as he poured himself a glass of red wine and took a sip, his laptop started ringing. Stiles saw that the SHIELD icon on the screen was ringing. That could only mean one thing; Fury needs him to come in. Stiles answered the video-call.

“Stiles.” Fury greeted him.

“Director Fury.” Stiles took a sip of red wine, “I can come in tomorrow morning.”

“Alright then. First thing in the morning.”

“How bad is it that you have to call me even with your superheroes running around?” Stiles asked jokingly, "And you have what? 10? 15 superheroes?"

Fury closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering him, “Universal scale level kind of shit storm!” 

“Let me cancel my classes and sort out my stuffs first, Fury. Send me a Quintjet.” Stiles stated, thinking to himself that Fury might be over exaggerating the situation. 

“The Quinjet will be there at 8am. I want everybody here by 10am.” 

“Who’s everybody?” Stiles asked, a feeling of dread slowly creeping up. He thought it was just the Avengers and Fury was just inviting him as a backup but now he is not so sure anymore.

“Carol, T’Challa and Stephen are coming in.”

“All right then.” Stiles nodded his head in understanding knowing the seriousness of the situation. If Carol is coming, the threat is on a cosmic level but since Stephen and T’Challa are also coming, their enemy is on a cosmic and mystic level with an army to back them up.

“Who knows?” Stiles asked me.

“About you?” Fury answered him, “Only me, Hill and Coulson. I assume you told Steve?”

“You know about me and Steve?”

“Off course.” Fury smirked, “I’m the Director of Earth largest spy agency. Off course I know about you and Steve.”

“Yup. I told Steve and Bucky.” Stiles told the director.

“Stiles. Don’t be late.”

Stiles smiled, “Will do Fury. See you tomorrow.”

Stiles hanged up the video call and cursed out loud. He started drafting out an email to inform his students of cancelling the classes for the rest of the week, a list of assignments and the research they need to do. After he settled his work, Stiles began packing a few clothes for the trip, along with his SHIELD standard issued battle uniform. By the time, he was done; he looked at the clock and saw that he would be able to have at least 5 hours of good sleep before they pick him up. 

It feels like so long since he had been involved in any fight even though his last mission was about a year ago. This is going to be quite crazy but on the bright side, it might be the first time he will be on a mission with his boyfriend. That’s something that he can really look forward to. 

\--- 

_**10.37am, 25 thMay 2018, Friday** _

_**Outside of Earth’s atmosphere** _

 

“All right guys. We’re reaching Earth soon.” Peter told his team as they blast out of space and into Earth’s atmosphere. It has been more than 15 Earth-years since Peter last return to Earth. It was more of luck that he actually managed to get back to Earth. But after staying here for a year, he realized that he is more suited for space rather than this planet.

Peter sent out an encrypted signal to his contact and waited for the response.

“Peter, what are we waiting for?” Gamora asked, seeing as they are hovering outside of Earth’s atmosphere.

“I’m waiting for my contact to give me the location for where we can land our ship.” Peter answered, “This is Earth. It’s rather primitive and weird compared to the other planets.” 

“Peter. You are from Earth. You are weird.” Drax stated. 

Peter just rolled his eyes, ignoring him. A minute later, he received the signal along with the coordinates for them to land their spaceship. Peter activated the cloaking of their ship so that they could land their spaceship under the radar. He was thankful that Earth’s technology was not as advance as most of the planets that they had been on. Once they entered the atmosphere and passed through the clouds, Peter saw the SHIELD HeliCarrier floating high above. Rocket maneuver the ship and landed it safely on the landing strip. A couple of SHIELD agents greeted them as soon as their ship landed.

They walked out of the ship fully armed. Peter with his two gun blasters strapped to his thighs. Gamora with her favorite sword sheathed into her buckle that can increase in size from 12 inches to triple the length. Drax with his pair of curved blades strapped to the sides of boots. Rocket had a blaster strapped to his back, almost as tall as him. Nebula has a pair of thin swords strapped to her right and a blaster to her left. Mantis was armed with a blaster strapped to her left. As for Groot, he was walking around playing with his game console.

Coulson greeted the Guardians, “Hello Peter and friends.”

“Coulson!” Peter shook his hand, “Looking good! Still in your suit after all this year.”

“It’s nice to finally see you after all these years, Star-Lord.” Coulson smiled widely, straightening out his suit subconsciously.

“Hey! You remember my outlaw name.” Peter put his arms around Phil’s shoulder, “Let’s go see the big guy.” 

Gamora folded her arms, “Are you not going to introduced us to these Earthlings, Peter?” 

“Oh yes!” Peter said as he introduced Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot Mantis and Nebula to the Coulson and his team, “We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy!”

“And these are my agents…” Coulson introduced Fitz, Simmons and May to the Guardians, “Fitz is my weapons and tech specialist. Simmons is my bio specialist and May is my 2ndin command.” 

Fitz and Simmons were in awe of seeing all these aliens standing in front of them that they started introducing themselves and asked all sorts of questions about the Guardians. And the only people that actually entertained their questions were Drax and Mantis. Rocket cursed them and started complaining all the way while Gamora and Nebula were quiet and observant, looking at all their exit strategies and their surroundings. Groot continued playing his video game, ignoring everyone. While Gamora and Nebula were looking around, May was walking behind the whole group and observing all of them quietly. As Peter and Coulson catches up on the time when Peter was still a teenager on Earth and how SHIELD has grown tremendously over the last decade.

After making several turns and taking the elevator down, they arrived at the Director of SHIELD’s office. Inside were several other agents seated around the huge conference table, all looking battle ready in their standard all-black SHIELD issued uniforms.

“Uncle Nick!” Peter came in the room, rushing forward to hug the Director of SHIELD.

“Come here, you little douchebag.” Fury welcomed Peter with open arms, hugging him tight. Seeing his godson after all these years brought a smile to his face that shocked most of the other agents since he rarely smiles at all.

“Fury has a nephew from outer space?” Lance whispered to Bobbi, who was seated beside him.

“Shut it, Agent Hunter.” Fury barked before introducing Peter to his team as his godson and introduced the rest of his team – _Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Grant Ward, Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse & Alphonso ‘Mack’ MacKenzie_. After that Peter introduced his team to the agents. 

All of them took a seat around the table except for Peter and Gamora. 

“What makes you come down all the way to here on Earth, from outer space, Peter?”  Fury asked, “Thought you were enjoying life?”

“I was but shit happens. We recently come across the Power Gem.” Peter started, “A powerful Gem that can blow up planets.”

Fury pinched the bridged off his nose, “You have always been a bad fucking storyteller Peter. Why don’t you let this lady here tell the story instead?”

Gamora rolled her eyes and pushed Peter aside, “Thank you, Director Fury.”

And with that, Gamora began telling them about the Infinity Gems. She told them that there are 6 Infinity Gems that were created at the start of the universe. Individually each of these gems has the power that could destroy entire planet and together, these gems have the ability to allow the bearer to create reality to their own liking permanently.

They just got the Power Gem from the Kree warlord, and place it with the Nova Corps on the planet Xandar for safeguarding. She explained that Nova Corps are like SHIELD but on a solar system level scale. They are the police force for the Centauri solar system, protecting 15 planets, with a population of 60 billion. Each Nova are imbued with several enhanced powers by an infinite mystical energy. With more than a hundred thousand Novas, it should be well protected against any threat. 

The Power Gem has the ability to increase strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability and energy manipulation to God-like levels. It also can increase the power of the other gems. It has been known be able to destroy a planet within minutes

Then there’s the Time Gem, with the ability to time travel – stop, slow down or speed up the flow of time, see into the past and future. It can slow and even stop the time of an entire planet. It can reverse time of an individual so that they will be back to being a child or fast forward time of an individual so that they will become old and fragile. 

Next was the Space Gem, it has the ability to allow the users to travel through anywhere in this universe through portals. It also has the abilities to allow the bearer to appear in multiple places at once and altering the distance between objects.

There’s the Reality Gem, which has the ability to alter reality with just a thought. As long as the bearer is at a certain location, the reality will be bend to his liking but once the bearer has travelled to elsewhere, the reality will snap back to the original. With the combined powers of the other gems, then the reality will be permanent.

The Mind Gem has the ability to allow the user to have near-limitless psionic and psychic abilities such as all forms of empathy and telepathy. Knowing how to fully use it, the bearer can easily mind control the entire population of the planet. Having millions of mindless followers and no secret can be kept hidden from the bearer. 

Lastly, there’s the Soul Gem that has the ability to trap souls and see the person’s deepest desires by peering into their soul. And anybody that has been killed by the Soul Gem can be brought back to life by the gem, itself. 

And there’s only 1 item that has the ability to channel the powers of all 6 Gems, it’s the Infinity Gauntlet, which has been found more than a century ago. When someone has found 1 Gem and able to fully master it, they will be able to locate another Gem. 

“Fuck!” Fury cursed out loud once Gamora has finished explaining to the agents about the Infinity Gems.

“So what do you need us to do?” Hill asked.

“We need all the help that we can get to locate all 6 Gems.” Nebula said, “Every time when 1 Infinity Gem appears, the remaining 5 will appear as well, sooner or later. And when all of them get together, something catastrophic will happen.”

“The last time the Infinity Gems got together, an empire, solar system and billions of lives, disappeared.” Gamora added.

“And when was that last time?” Hunter asked casually. 

“Our technology is more advanced that yours, we have detailed record of our planet’s history for the past 50,000 Earth-years.” Nebula told them, “And the last time, it was 2,500 Earth-years ago.” 

“Several planets just disappeared like that?” Simmons asked, excitement mixed with worry in her voice.

“Not now, Simmons.” Coulson trying to contain her excitement, knowing that she is more interested in the scientific aspect of the gems capabilities and Simmons quickly rein in her excitement. 

“Why do you need to find it first?” Sharon asked. 

Gamora took a deep breath, “Nebula and I were adopted by a cosmic warlord, Thanos. He came to our planets and killed more than half of the population to appease his own sense of justice. Then he trained both my sister and I as assassins and spies to find these Gems. We were 5 Earth-years when he kidnapped us. Now we are 50 Earth-years and no closer to finding those Gems.”

“Ever since we know him, he has been obsessed with wiping out half of the universe with a snap of his fingers using the Infinity Gems. Something about his life back on the planet Titan.” Nebula added on, “He believes that all living beings are sucking out all the resources of the universe at a super-fast rate and that by killing half of the universe’s population, there will be enough resources for the remaining population.”

“That’s stupid.” Hunter interrupted them, “If you can use the Gems to do anything, then why don’t you increase the resources of the universe?” 

“Because all living beings are greedy.” Simmons whispered out, “Increasing the resources would only make the population using it up just as fast.”

Silence filled the room.

“But that doesn’t mean he has the right to play God. All lives should be left out to fulfilled their destinies.” Simmons added on several seconds later.

“So your stepfather from the planet Titan? He’s an Eternal?” Fury asked.

“You know about the Eternal race?” Gamora asked suspiciously, “They have been extinct for countless years, at least more than 500 Earth-years. And Thanos is more than 2,000 Earth-years old.”

Fury just nodded his head.

“Anyway,” Peter exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention, “Find the Gems and stop Thanos so he can’t kill the universe.”

“So we know where the Power Gem.” Fury looked at the Guardians, “and we also know that the Mind Gem is on Earth and the Space Gem is on Asgard.”

“What?” Gamora shouted, “How protected are the Gems?”

Hill answered, “The Mind Gem is a powerful android humanoid, one of the strongest creature on this planet, and the Space Gem is protected by thousands of Gods on Asgard. I say it’s pretty safe.”

“No, it’s not. Thanos would come here for either Gems if he deems the other location much more heavily protected.” Nebula told them, “Who are these gods on Asgard?”

“All that’s left is the Time Gem, Reality Gem and Soul Gem.” Gamora said, “For all we know, Thanos might be on his way with his armies to collect them or he might already have them.”

“All right then. If that’s the case, we need all hands on deck. Coulson, you and your team contact the Avengers.” Fury ordered Coulson.

He turned to Hill, “You get Carol, Stephen and T’Challa. I’ll get Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Rocket asked.

“Stiles might be our secret weapon.” Fury told them, which resulted in a surprising looked from all of them except for Coulson and Hill.

Coulson stood up, “Yes sir. Fitz and Simmons, please show the Guardians where they can rest. And please don’t annoyed them with all your questions.”

“Erm, yes, sir.” Fitz stuttered through as he and Simmons got up and show them out. Coulson could see the excitement pouring out of them and the restraint in them, trying not to ask the Guardians any more questions.

“Coulson. Hill.” Fury called them, “Stay behind.”

Once everyone left Fury’s office, Fury turned to the only 2 agents that he trusts his life with, “We need to pull back all our agents and activate the remaining 4 HeliCarriers.” 

“Full strength?” Hill looked up from her pad as she was keying in information into it, “All 15,409 agents.” 

“Yes. Get them all to report in on Monday. Whatever mission that they are in the middle in, abort them and return to base.” Fury ordered, “As for you Coulson, I need your team to personally see to all 5 HeliCarriers. If Thanos is coming with an army, I need to be sure we are fucking ready to fight back.”

“Yes, sir.” Coulson nodded, “Anything else sir?”

“The Triskelion shall be a fortress. Activate ‘Last Day’. Inform everyone, I need everything to be precise.”

“Yes, sir.” Maria and Coulson replied at the same time.

Both of them know that ‘Last Day’ was a protocol where all 5 HelliCarriers and the Triskelion would be armed with nuclear and hydrogen warheads as a final resort. All 5 HelliCarriers will be armed and act as the first line of defence, and the Triskelion will be a fortress that can last for several months. Even though SHIELD is on US soil, it doesn’t answer to any country at all, not even the United Nations. The whole world knows that their job is to protect the world from any alien invasion and from World War 3 to start. 

“And Coulson, I want your team to be in the meeting tomorrow with the Avengers and the Guardians.” 

“Why?”

“You have the most powerful people on this planet and a group of aliens that don’t follow the rules, something is bound to happen.” Fury stated. 

Hill and Coulson just nodded their heads at his statement. 

“Dismissed.” Fury told them, “I got to deal with a lot of egoistic fuckers today.”

With that, Fury started making several video calls to the Defence Ministers of the world, telling them that he wants all of them to be prepared for war. All he told them that there might be another alien invasion and might be ten times worse than the Chitauri Invasion several years ago.

 ---

_**9.30am, 26 thMay 2018, Saturday** _

_**The Triskelion – Washington DC, USA** _

 

Hill was the first inside the conference room, overlooking the preparation for the war meeting. She is the only one that Fury allows to oversee any preparations involving the superheroes. Being Fury’s left hand, it’s her job to know the on-goings of the superheroes of Earth. That’s the biggest problem of her job, keeping track of all the superheroes and ensuring that none of them abused their powers in any way. She is the one that ensures SHIELD is protected in every way from behind the scene, legally and illegally.

Several minutes later, Coulson and his team walked into the room, in their SHIELD battle outfit – including Fitz and Simmons, all armed with their own personalized weapons. They greeted her and positioned themselves around the room. 

While Hill is Fury’s left hand, Coulson is his right hand. Coulson and his team are the enforcers of SHIELD. They are the best of the best. Fitz is the weapons and technology expert. Jemma is the bio expert. Daisy is their hacker. Mack is the team’s technical specialist. May, Sharon, Grant, Bobbi and Hunter are the muscles of the team. And so far, they have never failed in any of their missions in the past 5 years working together as a team. 

At 9.45am, Fury walked in with the Guardians and got them to seat to his left with him seated at the end of the long oval table.

Hill looked at her tablet, before turning to Fury, “The Avengers are on their way up.” 

Fury nods his head in acknowledgement. 

A couple of minutes later, the Avengers, minus their uniforms, walked in with Steven leading the group.

“Well, what can we do for you today, Fury?” Tony gave him a huge smile as he walked in and paused looking at the Guardians, “I see. You have another group of alien superheroes to play with.”

Fury raised his left eyebrow, “We are still waiting for a few more guests.” 

“2 superheroes group, Coulson’s A Team and more guests?” Tony rolled his eyes, “This must be the party of the year!” 

Steve ignored Tony and stepped forward to introduce himself to the Guardians. And without losing a beat, the rest of the Avengers introduced themselves as well to the Guardians.

 ** _The Avengers_** _– Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, War Machine, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Vision, Spider-Man, White Wolf, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Wasp & Ant-Man_ 

 **_The Guardians_ ** _– Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis & Nebula_

Hill looked at the people in the room, comprehending at the sight of seeing 21 powerful superheroes and aliens in front of her and they are still waiting for a few more. She could tell that Fury is taking this threat seriously and not wanting another repeat of the Chitauri invasion.

She was secretly in awe of how Fury was able to initiate the creation of the Avengers. From just 6 of them ( _Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye & Black Widow_) back in 2012 and now 6 years later, there are 15 Avengers. The world is definitely a safer place because of them; no country dares to start World War 3, knowing that they will face the wrath of the Avengers and SHIELD. And now that the Guardians are here, they are solidifying their position on this planet and most probably, the universe.

A couple of minutes later, a beautiful rainbow and glittery beam of light appeared in the corner of the conference room, once the light disappears, out comes the Thunder God of Asgard, Thor Odinson. Hill shook her head in disbelief, even after all these years, the God still makes a grand and messy entrance, leaving a mark at anywhere he teleported to using the Bifrost.

“You got the message then.” Tony said, looking pleased, as he took a seat.

“Yes.” Thor boomed, “Your machine works well, Stark. Greetings Avengers and new Avengers members!” 

Peter immediately stood up, “We’re the Guardians Of The Galaxy! Not the Avengers.”

“We’re supposed to be impressed?” Tony sarcastically asked. 

But before Peter could reply, the door opens and Carol Danvers, in her superhero uniform, walked in, “Good morning, everyone!”

“Carol?” Gamora surprised at seeing her. 

“Gamora?” Carol also looked surprised at seeing the Guardians there, “Guardians? What on Earth is happening that I’m seeing the whole team here?” 

She walked towards them and gave each of them a hug except for Groot who was in his own world, still playing his console.

Hill was not surprised that Carol, half-alien and half-human, knows the Guardians even though she rarely travels to outer space.

“Their stepfather!” Rocket pointed to Gamora and Nebula. 

“Damn it!” Carol cursed out loud and turned to Fury, “Director Fury! All hands on deck situation then, who else are we waiting for?”

“Just 3 more guest.” Fury replied, surprised that Carol was flared up about the situation. It seems that Carol knows more about Thanos than she cared to let on about. 

“What’s up with their stepfather?” Steve asked the room, getting annoyed that he has not gotten a straight answer about the reason for this meeting.

“We’ll wait for the remaining guests so I don’t have to repeat it.” Fury stated. 

And before Steve could ask another question, the doors open again and T’Challa walks in with 2 of his Dora Milaje.

“Your highness.” Fury nodded his head in greeting, followed by the rest of the group. 

“The King of Wakanda is here.” Tony looked surprised as T'Challa's presence, “How serious is this, Fury?”

“Directory Fury.” T’Challa gave him a tight smile, “Shall we start the meeting now?”

As T’Challa grabbed a seat, his Dora Milaje took up their position beside the doors. Even though both of his Dora Milajes were wearing fitted tops and jeans, Hill knew that they are fully battle ready, equipped with hidden weapons on themselves.

“Is it me or are the Avengers the only one that doesn’t know what this meeting is about?” Clint whispered to Natasha.

“I know and I don’t like it.” Natasha agreed with him.

Out of the blue, an orange portal appeared in the corner of the room and out comes the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange.

“Hello there.” Stephen greeted the entire room, “I’m assuming this is the meeting about the end of the universe?” 

The Avengers, all looked shocked and in horror at Stephen’s question. 

“What’s up with this end of the world scenarios everyone else keep suggesting?” Scott asked Hope, which resulted in her just shrugging him off.

“There are the Guardians. Carol is here. T’Challa is here. And now, Stephen.” Clint looked around the room, “How bad is this, Fury?”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the annoyance of all the superheroes in the room. 

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and in walked Stiles in his red hoodie and a pair of jeans, carrying his laptop.

“Who the fuck is this boy?” Tony shocked at seeing Stiles, who still looks as if he is in his mid-twenties, walking into the room.

Stiles ignored him and walked straight to Steve and kissed him on the lips. Several gasps and curses could be heard from all around the room.

Stiles whispered, “And you told me not be worried.”

“You’re here now.” Steve smiled, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to Bucky and kissed him on his left cheek, “Hey Bucky.” 

Bucky smiled, “Hey Stiles.” 

“That’s Stiles? That’s your secret weapon?” Peter stood up in shocked, “He’s barely an adult.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and ignored them as he grabbed a seat between Steve and Bucky, “I’m here now and on time! You can start the meeting.”

Fury shook his head, “All right then. Everybody take a seat. Gamora and Nebula, please proceed.”

And Gamora and Nebula repeated their stories to the Avengers. They explained about the 6 Infinity Gems, its abilities, the Infinity Gauntlet and their warlord stepfather, Thanos to the group. After an hour of explaining to the group, they saw the scared and worried faces of everyone in the room.

“So, Cap is gay?” Tony spoke up.

“Motherfucker!” Fury cursed at him, “Really, Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Look at this way, we have a heads up now. We will be prepared. I’m confident of us.” 

“Really?” Peter questioned Tony’s confidence, “Thanos has been going around planet by planet and destroying half of their population at ease. He has done that to at least hundreds of planets and you honestly think that all of you can stop him.”

“Yes, I do.” Tony stood up in retaliation; “We have the Asgardians on our side and we know the location of 3 of the Infinity Gems.”

“3?” Nebula and Gamora both said at the same time, shocked at the revelation.

Tony pointed out to Vision, “That’s the Mind Gem. The Space Gem is on Asgard and the Reality Gem is with the Collector. And now we know that the Power Gem is protected. So we know the location of 4 Gems. We just need to beef up our securities or we can use them against him first.” 

“No, we can’t.” Thor told them.

“We can’t or we shouldn’t?” Carol asked, “And why not?”

“Because if you are not strong enough to control the power of the gem, it’s raw powerful energy will kill you. I, myself, more than a millennium old, am not strong enough to wield it.”

“It’s true.” Star-Lord said, “It took all the strength of Drax, Rocket, Gamora, Groot and myself just to wield the Power Gem. We almost died from using it for a less than a minute.”

“Not anybody could wield it easily.” Gamora added, “From the looks of it, Vision have not fully master the Mind Gem. If he did, he would have already been able to read all our minds and detect the other gems.” 

“What are your powers?” Nebula asked Vision.

Vision looked up, “Well, I do have the ability to manipulate the density of my body to make it as immovable as possible or to pass through walls. I am able to shapeshift but it takes quite an amount of concentration. I can fly and shoot energy beams from this gem. That’s pretty much there is.”

“What?” Peter looked confused, “No telepathy powers?”

“I am still figuring it out.”

“We’ll protect Vision.” Steve said.

“All right, so we protect it against Thanos.” Tony told the room, “What’s our timeline?”

Stiles raised up his hand to ask a question to the room.

Steve turned to him, “You don’t need to tell them, you do know that right?”

“I know.” Stiles smiled at him, “But I want to.” 

“Tell us what?” Tony asked.

“That’s he’s not entirely human.” Stephen answered, “Though I’m not sure what exactly he is.”

“I’m an Eternal.” Stiles told the room, with lots of loud gasps heard around.

“It’s just surprised after surprised with you, right kid?” Tony shot at him, “First, you are Steve Rogers, the all-American hero’s boyfriend. And now, you’re an Eternal.”

“An alien?” Rhodey asked, “Same species as Thanos?”

Stiles sighed out loud, “I am the grandson of Thanos.” 

And again, several loud gasps and curses flew across the room.

“Any more surprises coming from you?” Clint asked.

“Erm,” Stiles cheekily smiled at them, “Sex with Steve is mind-blowing!”

Curses flew all across the room while Steve turned into deep red at the confession. Stiles laughed out loud and kissed Steve on the cheek, easing the tension in the room except for Fury who still looks as if he could murder someone, since the start of the meeting. 

“We will get back to this.” Tony glared at Steve and Stiles.

Drax spoke up, “I told you, Peter, talking about sex is normal. This child is proud to tell us about his sex life. You should be too.”

Peter face-palmed and both, he and Gamora shook their heads in embarrassment while the rest of the room were trying to comprehend how did discussing about the end of the world ends up talking about sex.

Stiles laughed out loud at where the conversation is going, “Anyway, Thanos is my grandfather. My mother is an Eternal and my dad is human. So I am half-human and half-Eternal and that makes Gamora and Nebula, my step-aunts.” 

“Thanos’s only daughter. He killed your mother.” Gamora told him.

“I know. Suspected as much.” Stiles told her, “I’m more than a century old.” 

“God damn it, kid!” Hunter cursed from the corner, “Another surprised, really?”

“Anyway, Mom came to Earth, more than 500 years ago, she met my dad during the late 1800s. I was born in 1888. I’m 130 years old, so that makes me older than Steve even though I look like I’m in my mid-20s. Mom went back to Titan just before the First World War and she never came back. I know she loves me and my dad a lot but she did miss her home planet. She told me that if she did not come back, Thanos might have killed her. Though I doubt Thanos knows he has a grandson.”

“All Eternals have some sort of enhanced abilities or powers.” Nebula stated, “What’s yours?”

Stiles just smiled, “I can’t show you all my tricks.”

Tony turned to Steve, “Do you know your toyboy’s powers?”

“I do.” Steve nodded.

“And?” Natasha asked. 

“I’m not telling. It’s his choice.”

Natasha just rolled her eyes, annoyed that she didn’t know that Steve has a boyfriend and the said boyfriend is not fully human. She knows that she is one of the best spies in SHIELD, it annoys her that she trusted her teammates too well that she did not bother finding out more about their secrets.

Stephen realizes that he needs to reveal his secret to the group, now that he knows more about the people in this room. Superheroes born from science experiments, geniuses creating superpower suits, soldiers, spies and assassins with excellent fighting skills, the king of the most technologically advanced country on Earth, a half-alien and half-human military leader and lastly, a 100-year-old half-alien grandson to one of the universe’s evil warlord. An eclectic group of powerful superheroes from Earth gathered here in a room in Earth’s most powerful spy/military organization.

Stephen stood up and look at them, “And I have the Time Gem.”

“Another surprise.” Scott said, “And none of the surprises are even that good.”

Stephen did a couple of hand gestures, and the huge pendant around his neck opens up to show the Time Gem, green glow pouring out of it. Loud gasps could be heard from around. 

“We know the location of 5 of the Infinity Gems.” Stephen told the room, “All that’s left is the Soul Gem.”

“How powerful are you that you think you can protect this Gem by yourself?” Gamora asked.

Without answering her question, Stephen did several complicated hand gestures, which resulted in the pendant closing up and hundreds of red ribbons appearing from behind him and instantly binding up every single one of them in the room.

“I can do this all day.” Stephen gave a tight smile to them as all the superheroes struggled against it until Thor was able to break through the restraints. 

Stephen dismissed his ribbons, “That’s not my only trick.”

“You have to do better.” Nebula told him, “Understand that he has been killing trillions of lives for the past few decades.”

“I will do better.” Stephen replied, “The Time Gem has been on this planet for millions of years since the first Sorcerer Supreme. It is the duty of the sorcerers of this planet to protect it at all cost.”

Both Gamora and Nebula nodded their heads even though it was obvious that they were still unsure about it.

Fury kept quiet throughout the whole discussion until he decided to spoke up, “King T’Challa, I request your presence here because I know we will need your help.” 

“Off course.” T’Challa nodded his head, “Wakanda is more than willing to provide SHIELD with the manpower and weapons needed.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Fury replied, “Wakanda is the most advanced country in the world. Your military is better than SHIELD. I’m proposing that we bring the Mind Gem and Time Gem to your country, if Thanos ever attacks this planet.”

“I second that.” Tony said, “Your country’s military give my suits a run for their money.” 

“I will make the necessary preparations for this war.” T’Challa told them, “But know this, my priority is the gems and my people. I would not send my soldiers to fight for other countries while mine is at stake.” 

“Understood.” Fury nodded, knowing that it was more of an ultimatum rather than anything else.

“What can I expect from your stepfather?” T’Challa turned to Gamora and Nebula. 

“He breeds his soldiers. They are mindless creatures that just kill everyone. They are creatures with 4 arms and at least 7 feet tall. They killed and eat their victims. And they are hard to kill.” Nebula answered.

Gamora continued, “Expect at least a million of them in each spaceship, they are called ‘Outriders’. Depending on how big the planet is and how desperate he is to get the gems. I’m expecting at least 10 spaceships to get both the Mind and Time Gems.”

“But both of us ran away more than 2 Earth-years ago so he might have completely change his plan of attack now that we are no longer at his side.” Nebula added.

“10 million mindless soldiers.” T’Challa looked at them, “I will activate my entire military then.” 

“And all 5 of SHIELD HeliCarriers would be there, working side by side.” Fury told the king, “And I have informed all the defence ministers of the world about this impending attack.”

Carol looked to the Guardians, “I think we should go to Knowhere. The Guardians and me, we need to take the Reality Gem and place it at a secure location.”

“Exactly! Knowhere is a fucking mess. Nobody dares to touch it because the Collector is an Elder but it’s Thanos. He’s crazy!” Peter agreed with Carol.

“Hold up.” Clint interrupted them, “What’s an Elder?”

Thor was the one to answer, “They are oldest living beings in the universe.”

Thor continued to explain that each of the Elders is the last survivor of their respective species, most of which evolved right after the ‘Big Bang’, the cataclysmic event in which the universe was created. The Elders are virtually immortal and they have outlived their respective races. There are less than a hundred of them in the universe and all of them are billions of years old, having lived through pretty much all sorts of cosmic apocalypse.

“Fuck!” Scott cursed, “It’s not making the case any better. I feel really insignificant right now.”

Hope rolled her eyes, “Deal with it. We are all just atoms in this vast universe.”

“If Thanos is coming, I need to tell the All-Father to prepare Asgard for war though I doubt Thanos will want to attack a mystical realm filled with more than 100,000 gods and demi-gods.”

“What kind of Gods are you talking about?” Rocket asked, “I’ve met several gods along the way.”

“You!” Thor pointed out to Drax, trying to prove his point to Rocket, “You look strong and sturdy! Punch me!”

“What?” Peter stood up, surprised at the sudden demand, “Nobody is punching anybody!” 

“I will be happy too.” Drax got up and immediately punched Thor in the face to no effect, “He is strong, stronger than me.”

“All right, everybody sit down!” Fury shouted, knowing that if he let them continued, it will get dragged on. 

“This is what is going to happen.” Fury started listing down their plan of action.

Fury told the Guardians and Carol to go to Knowhere and secure the Reality Gem to a safer location. He wants Thor to go to Asgard and warn the Gods and if Thanos comes to Earth first it will be better if he could bring a few of the Norse Gods to come down to help. He sent Dr. Strange back to his Sanctum so that he can fully prepare all his mystical weapons for the war. As for the Avengers, he wants them to go Wakanda and figure out their strategies for this war with the king and his military. SHIELD would join them in 48 hours with all 5 HeliCarriers. He will inform all the Defence Ministers to prepare their countries for an alien invasion within the next 48 to 72 hours.

“And me?” Stiles waved his hands to Fury.

“I trust you know what you need to do, Stiles. 

“Everybody dismissed.” Fury told them, “Agents, stay behind.”

Within seconds, the room was empty except for the agents. Stiles walked out along with Steve and the rest of the Avengers.

“Follow me to Wakanda?” Steve asked. 

“Off course.” Stiles nodded his head, “Brought my outfit along too.” 

“Kinky.” Tony interrupted them, “So how long have both of you been dating?”

“6 months.” Steve answered.

“I’m impressed that you are able to keep it a secret all this while.” Clint told them, “Even from us.”

“It’s my private life.” Steve told him, “I was only ready to bring it up until he feels ready.”

“Don’t blame him.” Stiles chided them, “I told him to keep it a secret knowing that I will be swarm by paparazzi once the public knows about it. But since the universe is at stake, the cats out of the bag now.” 

“Interesting.” Natasha whispered.

“And Steve knows your secret?” Sam asked

“Yup.” Stiles nodded his head, “Both Steve and Bucky knows.”

“Okay.” Hope rolled her eyes at the group, “Give him a break. Let’s load up the Quinjet and get to Wakanda so we can figure this out.”

“Erm…” Stiles turned to Steve, “Can we grab lunch along the way? I’m hungry.”

Steve turned to him before turning to the team, “Sure. Pasta salad?”

“Did Cap just put food before a mission?” Scott asked everyone in shocked.

Everybody was surprised to see Steve being soft and caring to his boyfriend. All of them were so used to seeing Steve as the leader of the group and wanting to get the mission done as precise as possible. To see him, agreeing to allow his boyfriend to have lunch first before anything else was a surprising sight for the heroes.

T’Challa just ignored the ongoing of the group. He turned to Steve and Tony, “Steve, Tony. I shall head back to Wakanda first. I will see your team later.”

“Yes, your highness.” Steve gave a nod, followed by Tony and the rest of the team as T’Challa and his Dora Milaje took the lift down to their jet.

Tony turned to the rest of his team, “All right then. I suggest that we go back to the tower and load up on all our equipment.”

“If it’s a war that we’re going to have, might as well bring the whole damn tower.” Rhodey said to himself. 

“I suggest that all of us comes up with a list of our equipment and make sure that everything is working fine before we load up and fly to war.” Hope suggested.

“I agreed with Hope.” Parker added.

“Shush!” Tony interrupted him, “The adults are taking but yes, I agree with Hope. I have a few toys to bring to Wakanda.”

\---

_**12.45pm, 26 thMay 2018, Saturday**_

_**The Avengers Tower – New York, USA** _

 

“So this is the Avengers Tower?” Stiles asked in awe as he got out of the Quinjet, “Is this like a meet the family session?”

Steve laughed out loud, “I guess so. Babe, meet the family.”

“This is nice.” Stiles kissed him on the cheek. 

“Urgh!” Tony rolled his eyes in disgust, still not used to seeing this softer side of Steve, “Come on. Let’s have lunch first.”

Tony had called in to Friday before to get the chefs to prepare lunch for the team. Stiles saw that there was a wide spread of food laid out for them at their dining area. Stiles was constantly looking around the place, in awe of how modern and advanced everything in the room were. They were greeted by Tony’s AI, Friday when the heroes walked in. 

Lunch was a surprisingly nice affair even though it was a bit chaotic. They started asking Stiles with questions about himself to which Stiles was surprised that Tony had not hack into any of his information yet. 

“I’m a lecturer at University of London, teaching Folklore, Mythology and European History. I have 7 Degrees, 3 Masters and a PhD. Currently staying in London but I do have an apartment in New York and California. And I have travel all around the world and yes, I was in both World War I and 2.” Stiles told all of them, “Anything else?”

“So how did you meet Steve?” Wanda asked.

“At a gay sex club.” Stiles replied deadpanned. Seeing all their reactions and Steve’s face turned completely red, Stiles laughed out loud. Followed by laughter from the rest of the team.

“Please, as if.” Stiles squeezed Steve’s cheeks, “That’s what I love about him. He is still a true blue gentleman in this century.”

Steve answered Wanda instead, “We met at a bookstore. He’s the one that has been introducing me to all these books that you see in my room.” 

Stiles smiled, “Yup. The first time, I met him was more than a year ago. I think we only started dating like a couple of months later. He brought me to this small pizza place in Brooklyn. It was refreshing being on a date with someone who’s not out to impress you but just wants to you to have fun and smile.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Both of you disgust me.”

“Awww! I love you too, Bucky. You’re my next favourite old man, after Steve.” Stiles teased. 

Stiles could feel that the atmosphere in the room changed. Even though they know that Thanos might be coming to Earth for Vision and Dr. Strange, they needed a moment to pause and enjoy life first before all hell breaks loose. An hour later, they were done with lunch before all of them went off to their separate rooms to begin packing their equipment and weapons.

Stiles followed Steve to his room, “So this is where the magic happens?” 

Steve laughed out loud, “Please! The only thing that happens in here is of me sleeping and doing yoga here.”

Stiles kissed him on the lips, “It better be.”

Steve returned the kiss and placed his hands on Stiles’ waist, “Should I be worried?”

Stiles could tell that Steve was worried about him. They had met more than a year ago and have been in a relationship for the past 6 months, throughout their time together, Stiles had always been honest with Steve. He told him the truth about him being half-alien, his powers and his history. And he told Steve that he wants to avenge his mother’s death when the time comes. It was obvious that Steve knows that Stiles would take an given opportunity during this coming war to get his revenge.

“Nope.” Stiles placed his forehead against Steve’s forehead, “You got nothing to worry about. I got nothing to worry about. I’ll watch your back. You’ll watch my back. Promise.” 

“Promise.” Steve repeated. 

Stiles smiled, “Do you even have anything to prepare?”

“Off course not. I just need my shield. That’s all.”

“All right then.” Stiles conjured up 2 black daggers that appeared on the palm of his hands, “Take this with you.”

“I have my shield.” 

“I know but just in case your shield is not with you, at least you have these daggers. You can’t just rely on your fists even though I know you are really strong. Just take it.”

“All right.” Steve took it and kiss Stiles on the lips, “I’ll watch your back. You’ll watch my back.” 

“Promise.”

Stiles looked around Steve’s room, “So you’re done packing? Should we have a little bit of fun?”

Steve gave him a long kissed on the lip, “I really want to but Friday is everywhere.”

“Huh?”

“Friday, Tony’s AI. She runs this entire tower. She knows everything that happens in this building.” Steve explained, “And as much as I want to make love to you, I honestly don’t want Tony to know that we are doing at all.” 

Stiles looked surprised, “Oh well, that’s a turn off. Well, we can just make out while waiting for the rest of them.”

“I would love that.” 

Stiles quickly pushed Steve onto his bed and sat on Steve’s lap and continued making out with him heavily.

\---

“So are we ready for tomorrow?” Tony’s voice came through the intercom, “Meet in my workshop in 10 minutes.”

Stiles sat up in Steve’s bed and saw his boyfriend smiling back at him, lying shirtless in bed.

“Shall we?” Stiles pulled him up, “10 minutes is enough for us to shower together?”

Steve instantly got up and pulled Stiles into the shower.

\--- 

10 minutes later, all the Avengers minus Thor, was in Tony’s workshop. Stiles stood in awe at seeing 15 different versions of Tony’s Iron Man suits. Tony was one of the first superhero to publicly declare himself to the world. To see him in the workshop where he constantly works to improve and expand his suits is like seeing Leonardo da Vinci working at his studio. Stiles felt honored to be able to step inside Tony’s workshop.

Tony looked up from one of his suits that he was tinkering with, “Is everyone here? Shall we start?” 

“Might as well.” Pietro replied.

Hope continued, “We are utilizing all our Pym Particles chips. There are only 80 shrinking chips and 20 expanding chips.” 

“That’s not enough.” Tony told her.

“We didn’t expect ourselves to be at war with an alien warlord and his mindless army in the first place.” Hope sarcastically replied, “And it takes several days just to create 1 chip. You know it’s not easy to harness the energies from the Quantum realm.” 

The Pym particles chip were created by, Dr. Henry Pym, Hope’s father. Whenever the chip is stick on to something, it will shrink or increase the size of the object permanently, infusing the Quantum energies into the molecules of the object.

Scott added, “Tony, we know what to do with the shrinking chips. Both Hope and me will be targeting the spaceships. Shrink the spaceships and destroy them. It’s easy.”

Tony just shook his head, “Fine. I have a gift for well, not all of you, but for most of you. I have been working on improving all of your weapons and gears in one-way or another. Let’s start with you, Natasha. 

Natasha just raised her left eyebrow in acknowledgement.

Tony started with Natasha first. He gave her an upgraded pair of battle staves that can combine into one and can electrocute. Along with a pair of new wristlets, armed with mini chip bombs. Both the wristlets and staves can deliver charges up to 50,000 volts. It’s lighter but it much stronger than her previous staves. Tony also gave her a small thin utility belt armed all sorts of bombs and poisons. 

For Clint, Tony provided him with 5 new bows as back up, made of the same material as his suit – stronger and lighter. All 5 bows double up as a fighting staff as well. And he also provided him with a bigger range of specialty arrowheads such as acid arrow, fire arrow, electric arrow and many more. He had been able to duplicate more than a thousand different types of specialty arrowheads for Clint for the past few weeks, for future missions. Now, it’s a great way to utilize all of them for this war. 

Sam got a new set of wings that is fix with a small missile shooter on each wings and is more flexible and lighter compare to his previous set of wings. He also gave Falcon an upgraded version of his machine gun and tracking goggles.

As for Bucky, Tony gave him a brand new bionic arm that has claws, could discharge small volts of electricity to stun someone, can shoot bullets through the fingers and produce a small energy shield to protect it & deflect all sorts of bullets.

Rhodey got access to 2 more different types of War Machine suits that Tony customizes that has the abilities to easily destroy a battalion. Tony installed an alternative AI – ‘Helen’ to communicate with Friday and Tony’s suit.

Peter Parker also got a new suit even though Tony upgraded his suit slightly more than 6 months ago. The new suit contains 4 additional spider-legs that are twice as long as he is. The legs could also be used as an offensive weapon. Along with the previous specialties of the previous suit, Tony also installs Helen in Parker’s suit so that Tony, Rhodey and Peter’s suits are all linked up.

Since both Hope and Scott’s suits are similar, Tony created a pair of gloves for them that releases short bio-energy blasts that can stun a normal human being for several minutes and hopefully strong enough to stun these aliens.

Lastly, Tony created a pair of strong baton for Pietro. He told him that with his super speed, he could attack lots of enemies at once but instead of relying on his fists, Tony told him that the batons are much better. He could easily knock them out for a longer time so that he could easily be more efficient. 

And as for the rest of the team – Steve, Bruce, Wanda & Vision, they don’t really need any weapons since they first became an Avenger. The rest of them got to try out their new weapons. Tony also wanted to ensure that it’s all good for them and just to check if he might need to make additional changes to the weapons, to accommodate his team members.

Tony turned to Stiles, “You’re an Eternal and I have no idea what that means other than you being an alien. Do you even need any weapons? Steve, do I need to arm your sugar daddy here?”

Stiles just smiled, “It’s all right, Tony. I’m perfectly fine.” 

Steve nodded his head in agreement, “He doesn’t need any weapons, Tony. He can handle himself.”

Tony squinted his eyes at the couple, unhappy that he was not getting anything out of them.

Natasha immediately went for Stiles’ throat, trying to catch him unguarded, forcing him to show his strength. The room was surprised when Stiles did not react to Natasha’s punch, other than blinking his eyes furiously at the surprised move. Stiles accidentally let out a laugh while Steve gave a small smirked, standing beside him.

“Nat, you have to be stronger than Steve for your punch to have any effect on me.” Stiles winked at her. 

“Well then.” Natasha replied calmly, “We know that you are stronger that most of us in this room.” 

Clint added on, “Will you show us your powers, at least?” 

“Worry about your own ammunitions. I’ll worry about mine.”

Bruce interrupted them calmly, “What Clint and the rest of us are trying to say is that we are a team and its best that we know each other’s’ strengths and weaknesses so that we can strategize to the best of our abilities.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“All right then.” Tony looked excited, “Let’s go to the simulation room then. Friday! Prepare the room please!”

“Yes, sir.” Friday replied from the speakers.

All 15 of them made their way to the simulation room, in the basement of the Avengers’ tower. Stiles was surprised by how big the simulation room is, it was as big as 2 footballs and at least 30 feet high with a small 15 feet long by 3 feet high glass panel in the middle on one of the walls.

“So who’s butt am I kicking?” Stiles asked the group. 

“Aren’t you arrogant?” Tony look at him, “Anyway, I got a new suit to try out. Let’s do this.”

Bucky laughed out loud when Tony suggested himself.

“What’s so funny?” Parker asked.

“I think all of you forgot that he is 130 years old.” Bucky answered, “Don’t underestimate this innocent looking man-child. He can destroy all of us if he wants to.” 

All the superheroes, except for Steve, were quite surprised at Bucky’s confession. 

Stiles laughed it off, “Bucky, stop scaring them. They want to see my powers. I shall show them my powers.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Stiles, knowing that he just wants to have fun.

“Go easy on him.” Steve grabbed hold his left hand and kissed it. 

“I will.” Tony replied, knowing fully well that it was meant for Stiles.

The rest of the team walked out of the simulation room and went to the control room, leaving Tony and Stiles behind. 

Tony smiled widely at Stiles, “Friday, activate Scenario 15A please.” 

“Will do, boss.” Friday replied. 

Instantly, the huge plain room covered in metallic silver panels all around transformed into a wide-open safari. Small trees scattered all around, bushes sparsely spread apart, and sand and grass were everywhere. At the same time, Tony pressed on his reactor and Stiles saw that his Iron Man suit was beginning to take over, covering every inch of his body.

“Impressive.” Stiles looked on in awe, “Your move.”

Tony quickly fired off his repulsors at Stiles to which he was able to easily dodge. Stiles easily avoid all of Tony’s blast, leaping and flipping around the place like a gymnast with decades of experience.

“My turn!” Stiles exclaimed loudly.

Without waiting for Tony’s next blast, Stiles summon his daggers from the dark dimension, the source of his power. In the blink of an eye, a thousand black daggers appeared all around Tony, pointed at him from every possible angle. Stiles slowly walked towards Tony, who had his mask removed, with a shocked expression on his face.

“Give up?” Stiles smirked.

“What the fuck are these?” Tony stared in shocked at seeing all the daggers floating in front of his face.

Stiles answered him, “That’s my power, the ability to summon countless daggers from another dimension. Daggers that can cut through anything, including vibranium.”

“Hold up!” Tony exclaimed, “That chip on Captain’s shield, that was done by your dagger?”

Stiles nodded his head and with a wave of his hand, the daggers disappeared like a cloud of black smoke. Tony tapped onto his reactor and his suit began to disappeared and he was back to wearing his t-shirt and jeans.

“All right, let’s get out of here.” Tony pulled him along, “I got lots of questions to ask you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Can we do this over dinner? I’m hungry right now.”

Tony glared at him, “All right then.” 

They walked into the control room and Stiles saw the awestruck reactions over most of their faces except for Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint. Steve and Bucky has seen his powers before, but as for Natasha and Clint, he knew that they were hiding their real thoughts, being a spy.

Steve kissed him on the cheek, “Show off.” 

“It’s nice to keep his ego in check.” Stiles whispered into Steve’s ear.

All of them walked out of the room, with Stiles and Steve at the back of the group, Stiles could hear Tony ordered lots of food for the group. 30 minutes later, all of them were seated in one of the many living rooms with an array of food spread out.

“So what can you tell us?”

Stiles began by telling them about the Eternals – a species that is able to live for as long as possible and the only way for them to die is by killing them or by illness, something similar to cancer but more aggressive. 

The Eternals are rule by a council of 7. Seven of the oldest members of the species, more than several millenniums old, govern the planet – Titan. Unlike the human species, they do not have hundreds of countries, only a planet under 1 government. Stiles told them that he has never been to Titan before as he was born and bred on Earth. And that whatever he was telling them was what he learned from his mother. His great-grandfather, A’Lars was a member of the council, he is considered royalty that’s what his mother claimed. Thanos was the last son of A’Lars and his mother was the only daughter of Thanos. With over a billion Eternals on the planet, Stiles was honestly surprised that his mom did not return to Earth after a year returning back to Titan.

His mom always hated Thanos, saying that he was not a father to her but more like an evil dictator, constantly training her to be the best fighter on the planet. His mom had suspected that something was off about her father because he was obsessed with protecting their planet and ending the suffering of their people. His mom ran away from the planet after she turned 100 Earth years old or something.

When she came to Earth, it was easy for her to fit in since most of Eternals have similar features to the human beings except for those 15% of the Eternals, whose powers affect their physical appearance. His mom’ powers were super strength and flight; Stiles has seen his mom lifted an airplane using just one hand easily.

He came into his powers when he was 20 Earth years; in Titan, he would have only been 10 years old. He told them that his powers source comes from another dimension and as Earth’s technology was rather primitive, he doesn’t know much about the dimension. He told them that he has the ability to summon all sorts of blades from this dark dimension. Years of practice and getting involved in both World War I and II, he found that summoning daggers is the easiest and it allows him to summon hundreds of them at once.

“The downside of your powers?” Bruce interrupted him, “I don’t mean to be rude but everybody has limitations one way or another, including the Hulk. So what’s yours?”

Stiles smiled.

Steve was the one who answered for him, “He needs blood sacrifice.”

Wanda frowned, “Blood sacrifice? As in witchcraft?” 

“That’s one way you can see it.” Stiles shrugged, “Every time, I use my powers depending on how long I used it, there will be this burning hunger for human blood.”

“You have to kill people to use your powers?” Pietro looked on in disbelief.

“When I recently discovered my powers, that’s what we did.” Stiles answered, “My mom will fly me around the world and we will kill pedophiles, rapist, and terrorists among others. Then as the years when by, I found a loop hole, I just need to soak one of my daggers in a bag of human blood that it will absorb.”

“Hold up!” Parker interrupted in horror, “Your daggers are like vampires? As in they suck human blood to survive? The other dimension is full of vampires?” 

“Peter!” Tony stopped him; “Keep your fantasy to yourself!”

Peter stopped immediately 

“That’s one way of looking at it.” Stiles gave him a tight smile, “Now, I just conduct blood drives every 3 months and store blood bags at a safe house.”

Tony just nodded his head slowly; “So Steve knows that you used to killed people & now, you keep blood bags?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, “Steve has seen it before. And it’s not as if I’m fussy about the type of bloods that I take. These blood donors get paid $250 for a bag of blood being donated. Usually, it will be drug addicts, runaways, prostitutes and those who are in need of money.”

“Do you even need to work?” Scott randomly asked. 

“Not really.” Stiles surprised by the random question, “I’m a millionaire. I work just to kill time and also to pursue my interest. I love to learn all sorts of things, so it’s fun for me.”

With that, dinner continued on with them asking Stiles more questions and Stiles asking them as well. 

After that, Tony told all of them to be ready by 7am. The Quinjet should be able to reach Wakanda in less than 3 hours. They all agreed and began to start packing up all their stuffs into the Quinjet. By 10pm, all of them were done packing their equipment, the Quinjet were fully loaded. As for Tony, he decided to give his staffs a weeks’ off from work. He told them that an alien invasion might be on the way and he would rather they be at home with their families than working for him. He got Friday to activate the alien invasion protocol for the Avengers Tower.

After the Chitauri Invasion and the creation of the Avengers initiative, Tony converted the Starks Tower into the Avengers Tower and had it turned into a full war machine. The tower was armed with all sorts of weapons and a force field and Tony had Pepper and Happy to be the one to control it, should another invasion happened in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

_**9.30am, 27 thMay 2018, Sunday** _

_**Birnin Zana, Wakanda** _

 

“Woah!” Parker exclaimed in awe, “This is Wakanda? This is awesome! It’s beautiful! They have a freaking hologram all around!”

Stiles was in awe that he was back in Wakanda after more than 70 years. The last time he was here, it was World War II but even then, the country was easily able to defend itself against all the invaders and was much more advanced that the enemies. They were able to even be discreet about it ensuring that none of their technologies fall into the enemies’ or outsiders' hands.

It was everybody’s first time to Wakanda except for Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bucky and Stiles. The six of them knew what to expect but as for the rest, it was obvious that they were in awe by how advanced Wakanda is compared to the rest of world. It’s a miracle that none of the other superpower and neighboring countries made a move to conquer the country.

Clint who was piloting the Quinjet, “All right. Touching down in 5 minutes.”

All of them got to their seats. Several minutes later, they were safely landed at the landing pad at the back of the Wakandan Castle. The castle is more like a modern contemporary building that was 6 storeys high and at least twice as wide as the White House. The building was covered with tinted glasses all around and had several towers around it that was at least 10 to 15 storeys high. There were lot of statues of panthers in various poses around the gardens and the building.

King T’Challa and all 13 of his personal female bodyguards, the Dora Milaje, greeted them, at the landing pad. Stiles have heard about the Dora Milaje ladies from his time during World War II in Wakanda under the tutelage of King Azzuri the wise, T’Challa’s grandfather. 13 ladies handpicked by the 13-tribe chiefs from the age of 13 to be the best fighters in the country, trained in several different forms of martial arts and all forms of weapons-training. Stiles was impressed to see the ladies in their traditional tribal war outfits, fully armed with their spears. The way that they were standing at attention, Stiles could see the years of training and discipline put into their craft.

“Avengers.” T’Challa greeted them.

Tony smiled, “King T’Challa. Thank you for having us.”

T’Challa nodded his head, “Come, let me show you to our war room.”

As one, the Avengers followed T’Challa and his General, Okoye, to his war room while the Dora Milaje walked behind them in rows of 2. The war room was unlike anything that Stiles had ever seen. Firstly, it was as big as the auditorium at his school. Then in the middle of it was a circular doughnut shaped table with 30 chairs, which he assumed is for T’Challa, Okoye, the 13 tribe-chiefs and several more important members of the Wakandan government. Around the room were artifacts of the weapons that were used by the Wakandan army and from the looks of it; most of them were at least thousand years old. Stiles won’t be surprised if Wakanda has a deeper history than Rome or Egypt. Lastly, there was a huge detailed map of Wakanda on one of the walls.

In the middle of the round table, a huge hologram of planet Earth appeared, along with hundreds of satellites around it, floating in the middle of empty space. Stiles saw the surprised reaction on Tony’s face, from the stories that Steve had told him about Tony, Tony is one of the most technologically advanced person in the entire world, nothing surprises him when it comes to technology. To see his reaction, it was obvious that Tony immediately wants to figure this technology out. 

“Please.” T’Challa stretched out his right hand, “Take a seat.”

All of them took their respective seats around the table, along with Okoye while the remaining Dora Milaje ladies stationed themselves around the room, standing at attention.

T’Challa sat at his chair and started keying in something and a huge holographic screen popped up and showed Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson seated, looking into the screen. T’Challa nodded his head at them and vice versa.

“Will anybody like to start first?” T’Challa offered.

“What’s our strength?” Steve asked Fury, acknowledging T’Challa’s offer.

Hill was the one to answer, “We have 5 HeliCarriers, with 30 Quinjets on each HeliCarrier. We have a total of 12,500 agents and 2,500 agents on each HeliCarriers, fully armed.”

“And how about Wakanda military?” Steve turned to Okoye.

“We have 1.5 million soldiers battle ready and another 1 million on reserve. We have 750 military tanks equipped with our technology. And we have our 1,000 jets ready.” Okoye answered him.

“That’s not enough.” Tony interrupted her, “If we based on the information that the Guardians gave us.”

“Have you informed the rest of the other defence ministers?” Steve asked Fury again.

“I did. And they will be prepared.” Fury sighed, “But let’s not kid ourselves here. SHIELD weapons is more advanced than any other country, second only to Wakanda. If we do fall, what are the chances of these countries fighting back. We are the first line of defence.”

Everybody in the room, nodded their heads grimly, knowing the direness of the situation.

“Then we don’t fail.” Steve said with absolute confidence.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sentence. As much as he loves everything about Steve, he knows that they are being realistic. They need to think of several back-up plans. They need to come up with back-up plans for their back-up plans. Anything can happen when they are dealing with his grandfather, the same grandfather that killed his mother probably, and destroyed his home planet that he will never get to visit.

“We do have a contingency plan.” T’Challa told them, turning to look at Okoye.

Okoye stared at her king as if signaling for his confirmation first before continuing on, “The 1 million soldiers on reserve have been given order to release the full strength of Wakanda, should we fall.”

“Meaning?” Tony asked looking worried.

T’Challa took a deep breath, “We are a nuclear power country.”

“Fuck!” Fury cursed out loud, angry at the fact that he did know not about this piece of information.

Coulson asked respectfully, “How many warheads do you have in your arsenal, your highness?”

“It’s enough to destroy Thanos and his mindless soldiers.” T’Challa grimly replied.

Okoye continued, “We are the only source of Vibranium, the strongest metal on this planet. We are capable of being a superpower country bringing US, Russia, China, India and UK down to their knees if we want to. We will not fail.” 

Instantly the atmosphere in the room changed. Stiles could tell that everyone in the room was trying to comprehend just how advanced and powerful Wakanda is as a nation. A small country with a population of 15 million people with the power to bring down all 5 super powers – and still they were able to hide themselves from the rest of the world, pretending that they were a third-world country.

Stiles grabbed hold of Steve’s left hand, reassuring him, “We will not fail.”

Steve turned to him, with a frown on his face, “We will not fail.”

“And I’m sure that none of the hundreds of planets had a Titan facing another Titan.” Stiles smiled, trying to defused the situation.

“He seems confident.” Clint whispered to Natasha.

“Off course, you didn’t honestly think that was my only trick back in the stimulation room right? I’ll be more than happy to show it on the battlefield.” Stiles smirked, “Just be a bit patient, my little bird.”

Clint just rolled his eyes. 

Stiles stood up and stepped forward, walking to Okoye and reaching out for her spear, “May I?” 

Okoye glared at him, “For?” 

Stiles quickly slides his left palm against the sharp spearhead, surprising Okoye at his thoughtless actions. He brought his palm up and there was only a small cut on his palm, slightly bleeding. 

“Your highness.” Stiles turned to show his small cut, “I need you to tell your weapons specialist to do better.” 

T’Challa nodded his head. 

“Why?” Coulson asked.

“I’m half Titan and half human.” Stiles answered him, “Thanos is a born and bred Titan. You will need better weapons just to kill him. I have a feeling that Thor’s hammer is exceptionally powerful but we can’t really on his hammer alone…”

“Erm, I thought we are relying on your daggers?” Scott asked, confused at the discussion, “Not Thor’s hammer or vibranium blades.”

Hope was the one to answer him, “Scott, we need contingency plans. Yes, Stiles’ blades can cut through anything but he has never tried it on another Titan before. Our best hope to directly kill Thanos is with Thor’s hammer or the strongest metal on this planet, which is vibranium.” 

Scott nodded in understanding, embarrassed at his own complacency. 

“I agree.” T’Challa agreed, “My sister, Shuri, is the head of our military and defence technology. She has agreed to discuss with the team.”

“All right. Let’s get to it.” Tony said eagerly. “Scientists, let’s go visit the princess.”

“General, bring them to Shuri please.” T’Challa ordered Okoye and turned to face the rest of them, “As for the rest of us, I will show you our defence strategy and see how we can best utilize our strengths.” 

Okoye brought Tony, Bruce, Parker, Hope and Scott out of the conference room to Shuri’s lab. The rest of them stayed behind to discuss on how to strategically place the military and the air force. 

\---

_**Outer Space** _

_**The Nova Planetary Solar System** _

 

“All right everybody, game face on.” Peter told his team, “The next hyperspace exit and we will enter the Nova Planetary Solar System.”

Within seconds, they entered the hyperspace portal and appeared within the next system which was light years away from Earth.

“What the fuck happened here?” Rocket cursed out loud. 

“He was here.” Gamora and Nebula said at the same time, looking at each other. Their adopted father was here and had destroyed the planets.

There were debris all around them. Thousands of dead alien bodies floating all across space. They could see the dead bodies missing several body parts in one way or another. Broken space ships and other vehicles floating around. All sorts of plant lives were also part of the debris. Gamora felt her chest tightening at seeing the destruction that Thanos and his alien army had left behind. For the sake of absolute power, Thanos was willing to sacrifice anything and everything. 

“I am Groot!” Groot said to them, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Who are all those guys in the same blue and gold uniforms?’ Mantis asked softly from behind. 

“They are the Nova Corps. They are supposed to be strong and powerful enough to protect the stone.” Gamora answered her while still looking at the carnage left behind by Thanos. 

“What are their powers that made you think they are strong enough to fight back against Thanos?”

“Members of the Nova Corps are magically blessed with super strength, durability, flight and also have the ability to project energy blasts through their hands.” Nebula answered her, “And if Thanos and his minions are able to still destroy them, what chance do we have on Earth?”

Silence followed after her question.

Carol spoke up a few seconds later, “Let’s do a quick recon and see if there’s anyone alive before we go back to Earth. I need answers.” 

Peter grimly nodded his head and pilot the spaceship forward to the nearest planet that they saw. Surprisingly, it was the main planet of the Nova Corps, Xandar. They were surprise that it was still intact though everywhere was chaos. Gamora pointed out to Peter to land at the Nova Corps headquarter and since their ship had been registered before, they shouldn’t be attacked at all. As Peter slowly approached the headquarter, they could see that all the Nova Corps members were running around helping the civilians.

When they landed on one of the landing pads around the headquarter, they were greeted by the Commander of Nova Corps, herself, Irani Rael. A tall and strong woman that has the presence of a queen. She has been the Commander for the past 50 years and during those time, she increased the members of the Nova from 30,000 members to more than 125,000 members to protect the 60 billion citizens of the Nova Planetary Solar System. She has made the Nova Corps and the Nova Planetary Solar System into a force to be reckon in the universe. And they are one of the few planet systems that strongly practices a democratic government rather than be rule by a royal family.

“Commander Nova.” Gamora greeted her.

“Guardians.” Irani grimly replied her, “Thanos has the Power Stone.”

“What happened?” Carol asked her, with a sense of urgent in her voice.

“It wasn’t even a battle to begin with.” Irani began, “There were only 2 of them. They call themselves the Black Order, Children of Thanos – Ebony Maw, an unknown alien from the other side of the universe and Black Swan, an Ivory from the planet of Sinnu Sarum. Both with powerful abilities. They did not even come with an army.”

“What?”

As Irani was telling them, they followed her into her office. She went to her desk and with a press of a button, a huge holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room, showing the battle scene.

They saw a female humanoid alien pure white skin and pure white hair, with eyes as black as night. She was wearing a black bustier and a pair of black long pants. Beside her was a disfigured alien with elongated head, limps and fingers, he was very skinny wearing a long robe. Both of them were beamed down by their spaceship onto the planet X’rizzt, the second most secured and protected planet in the system. It was where the criminals of the system were placed and where most of the Nova Corps members live with their families, along with their military bases at.

Instantly, Black Swan held out one of her hand and a huge bubble force field formed around the 2 of them and began floating forward. Several Nova Corps members started blasting at the force field, stopping them from moving forward but not penetrating through the force field. With a wave of his hands, Ebony Maw sent the Nova members flying several feet away from them. In an instant, they saw Ebony Maw teleported beside one of the Nova members and whispered something into the guy’s ears and before they know it, that guy began blasting the rest of the Nova Corps members. 

They saw Ebony Maw began whispering into the ears of at least several more Nova Corps members and before they knew it, there were at least 100 Nova Corp members fighting against one another. They were destroying the surrounding landscape, military vehicles and weapons all around. With Ebony Maw controlling the battle around, Black Swan was able to easily get one of the Nova to unlock the room and disabled the systems that was holding the Power Stone.

Once Black Swan got hold of the stone, she blasts her way out and quickly levitated to Ebony Maw, and together both of them were beam up into their spaceship. All of them could see that some of the Nova Corps members were trying their best to bring down the spaceship, amidst the fighting that was happening between their other members. They could see a sudden calmness happened among the Nova Corps before a huge blast of purple light exploded out of the spaceship and destroyed everything within the vicinity. The screen fizzled out after that.

Carol slammed her fist onto the desk in anger, accidentally denting it.

Irani looked at them, with tears in her eyes, “6 billion lives on that planet. Just gone in the blink of an eye.”

She dapped her tears away, “The Nova Corps are one of the strongest military force in this universe. And with the blink of an eye, he murdered 17,452 of my Nova Corps men. Guardians, I’m begging you, get the rest of the stones first before he gets it and kill the whole universe!”

Gamora replied, “We will.”

At the same time, Nebula also replied, “With pleasure.” 

“We will make our move then.” Peter suggested to the Commander, “Allow us to refuel our ship before we went off on our journey.”

“He knew that he would not have any chance against the Nova Corps if he was to attack them directly.” Carol looked to the sisters. 

“My sentiments exactly.” Gamora replied, “That’s why he sent Ebony Maw to cause discord and chaos among themselves, leaving the woman free to retrieve it.”

“Then we still have hope.” Carol told them, “We just need to take the Black Order out first. And all that’s left would be us against Thanos and his mindless army.”

In less than an hour, they were done with refueling their ship and also got extra fire-power at the insistence of Rocket. They said their goodbyes, wishing the best for the planetary system before blasting off.

As a group, all of them decided to make their way to Knowhere, praying to whichever Gods that are listening to their prayers, hoping that the Collector is putting up a fight against Thanos. Nobody knows the true power of the Elders of the Universe other than the fact that they are immortal and can’t be killed in any way. So they hope for the best that he might be able to hold off Thanos and his Black Order one way or another.

Several hyperspaces later, they reached Knowhere and the difference between the 2 planets were drastic. While Xandar was within a planetary system, Knowhere was a planet located billions of miles away from the nearest planetary system. A secluded planet that looks like the shaped of a disfigured head – rumor has it that it is the skull of a dead Celestial, an alien race that is as big as planet Earth itself. When they arrived at the Nova Planetary Solar System, there were debris and destruction everywhere, they could tell immediately that the system had been at war. But now, arriving within the vicinity of Knowhere, it was eerily quiet. It was too quiet that they all felt uncomfortable.

“I am Groot!” Groot looked up from his video game.

“Yup.” Rocket nodded his head in agreement, “It’s too fucking quiet.”

Gamora started pressing several buttons on the screen activating their life-detecting sensors. As they approached near the planet, Gamora brought up the holographic image of the sensor to the middle of the room. 

“Peter.” Gamora started, “Full speed ahead.”

“Is that what I think it is, Gamora?” Carol asked as she leaned closer to the holographic scans. 

Nebula answered from behind, “It’s not detecting any lifeform.”

“But the Collector is immortal, isn’t he?” Mantis asked, realizing what the scanner is showing. 

Silence followed her question while Peter punched through space to reach the planet as soon as possible. Within minutes, they reached the planet and quickly got out of the spaceship, fully armed and loaded with Star Lord and Captain Marvel leading them. Unlike the scene at Xandar where there was chaos, here was completely quiet as if they were in the middle of a cemetery after midnight.

“Did Thanos killed everyone?” Drax asked aloud.

“This is Knowhere, Drax. It’s filled with outlaws, rogues and criminals from all across the universe. Only 2 things might have happened here. It’s either Thanos made all their bodies disappeared or all of them ran away at the sight of Thanos and his army.” Gamora answered him as she took out both her swords, preparing for an attack.

“Let’s see if we can find the Collector.” Star-Lord suggested to the team. 

“I don’t think we should.” Nebula told him, “If our sensors are not detecting any lives, we should not waste our time here anymore. We need to rush back to Earth and kill Thanos there.”

“I am Groot!”

“What is he saying again?” Carol asked the rest of them. 

“Groot doesn’t care about the Collector.” Peter answered her, “All right then, let’s vote.”

Instantly all of them raised their hands up before Peter could even suggest anything, “Looks like we’re going back to Earth immediately then.”

\---

_**09.30am, 29 thMay 2018, Tuesday** _

_**Birnin Zana, Wakanda** _

 

Stiles got out of the shower feeling uncomfortable even though he had taken a long shower. It was as if the dreaded feeling of death was approaching. He tried to suppress the thought as he wipes himself dry.

“Stiles?” Steve called out from the bedroom.

Stiles stepped out from the bathroom, naked, “Hey handsome. Just got back from the gym?” 

Steve smiled and walks over to where Stiles was standing and crowds him up, leaning closely against him. He presses his hips against Stiles and starts to run his hands along the side of his thighs. Stiles could feel the twitch in his dick as Steve’s fingers caressing him lightly.

Steve quickly kissed his lips and Stiles closes his eyes, letting his lips pressed softly against his own. Stiles wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, tilts his head in the opposite angle of Steve’s. He presses his naked body against his boyfriend fully-clothed muscular body, taking in the taste of his lover until Steve stops to breathe for a bit, and their noses and foreheads rest against each other. 

Stiles opens his eyes, to meet Steve’s face in front of him, looking at those crystal clear blue eyes staring back at him, crazily happy that he gets to be open about his relationship with Steve. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Stiles grinned.

“You are too. You’re perfect for me.” Steve whispered.

Stiles reaches forward eagerly, taking Steve’s mouth again, sighing into the kiss as Steve’s hands reaches around to his bare ass and pulling him forward in his hips. Stiles sucks on Steve’s bottom lip, thrilled when he lets out a moaned when Stiles bites it. Stiles pushes Steve back into their bed and jump onto him, continued kissing his lips, his face and his neck. There’s a hot sensation when Steve’s hands start to roam up the bare skin on Stiles’ back, fingers stroking his spine and Stiles arches into his touch, groaning as he traces his tongue along the inside of Steve’s mouth. Steve slaps Stiles’ ass mischievously, making Stiles jump up in surprise, grinning wildly at him. He grabs Steve by the face and kisses him in a heated frenzy, sucking on each other’s tongues. 

“Steve.” Stiles groans as Steve grinds his hips against Stiles naked erection. Stiles gasps as Steve grabs him by the ass and flips him onto the bed. He pins his wrists to the bed and starts making his way down Stiles’ torso with his tongue and his teeth. Stiles feels lightheaded when Steve moves up and began kissing his neck, chest and nipples, making soft puckering noises. He continued flicking his tongue against Stiles’ right nipple until Stiles began moaned over and over. Steve licks down to his belly button and then looks up at his boyfriend, giving off his trademark grin and kissed the top of Stiles’ fully erected cock, leaking with a bit of precum from the excitement.

“Steve…” Stiles drawled, smiling widely.

He grabs his lover with his legs, pulling him forward and Steve winked at him before swallowing all 7 inches of Stiles’ erected dick. Stiles moaned loudly, feeling the warmth of Steve’s mouth, all over his dick. Stiles tangles his fingers in his partner’s blonde hair and groans nosily when Steve takes him deeper, engulfing his cock further. Stiles started bucking his hips and Steve quickly followed the rhythm, letting Stiles fuck his face.

He couldn’t take it anymore and yanks Steve’s hair until he comes off his dick and pull him upwards, with their lips crashing into each other. Steve kisses Stiles as if he has been craving for him for ages and Stiles can’t get enough of his desperate kisses. It only when Steve began biting his earlobes that he realized that Steve was still in his gym attire.

Stiles grabbed the end of Steve’s shirt and began pulling it off, “I need you to take off your shirt now! Take off your clothes now!”

Steve quickly got out of bed and began stripping himself, throwing his gym clothes and underwear aside. Stiles will never not be in awe of Steve’s muscular body. His body were carved like the Greek Gods. From his broad shoulders, to his beautiful hairless chest, his big pink nipples, to his perfectly sculptured eight pecs, showing off his v-shaped body with his muscular arms, it was perfect to Stiles. His muscular thighs can look as if it could squeeze watermelon and his perky round ass that Stiles loves to squeeze. On top of his beautiful perfect body, Steve has a huge 10-inch cut cock with 2 round balls hanging firmly below. At times, Stiles still finds it hard to believe that this handsome man is actually his partner.

Stiles knows that he is cute, with his boyish face and his lean body. He is not muscular as Steve is but he still does his yoga and cardio exercises to keep fit. But comparing him to Steve, his boyfriend is physically perfect in every way and Stiles will always be grateful that the all-American hero is gay and is in love with him. 

Stiles’ cock twitched seeing his boyfriend standing naked in front of him, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Steve grinned widely, as he dived on top of Stiles, kissing him furiously.

Stiles pushed Steve off him and rolled on top of him. He began kissing and licking every inch of Steve’s chest, sucking on his nipples gently while slowly going down on him. Stiles pushes Steve’s thighs apart, watching his thick cock twitching under his gaze. Stiles slowly goes on Steve’s cock, licking his dick head first and playing with it with his tongue, tasting his pre-cum. He began sucking his cock, gently stroking it with one hand and playing with his balls with the other hand. Steve began to moan in pleasure and began a rhythm as he slowly fucks Stiles’ mouth. As for Stiles, he started stretching his mouth wide enough to try to fit in Steve’s entire cock, he knows that Steve gets even more aroused when he gags on his cock. Stiles could feel Steve’s cock going further in and began to gag a little bit.

All of a sudden, Steve stop moving, Stiles looked up and saw him giving him a lustful look. Steve quickly pull him up and throw him on the bed. Steve pushed his thighs apart, keeping a firm grip on it and lick on his boyfriend’s hole. Stiles trembled feeling Steve’s warm tongue touching his hole. 

Steve draws his tongue carefully around Stiles’ rim, swirling about the edge, slowly at first, and then picks up the pace, getting him wet, watching Stiles writhe on the bed, grasping on their bedsheets. Steve licks at him roughly, getting lost in his scent, making pleased hums in the back of his throat as Stiles whines and moans. Stiles’ cock began bobbing in front of him, occasionally hitting Steve’s forehead. Stiles stopped his boyfriend, “I need you to fuck me now, Steve!”

Steve grinned widely and reaches out a finger to his boyfriend’s hole, sliding it slowly inside, “Lube?”

“In the drawer!”

Only his boyfriend would bring lube to Wakanda during their time of crisis. Steve quickly grab the lube from the nightstand beside their bed and quickly squeeze it out over his fingers and Stiles’ hole. He put the lube aside and reaches out a finger to his boyfriend’s hole, sliding it slowly inside. He continued sliding his finger, sliding in two fingers and slowly inserting the third finger.

Stiles got up and pulled Steve forward, kissing him desperately, pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. Stiles pants as they break away from the kiss. He quickly gets up and straddles him, sinking down onto Steve’s cock. Stiles slowly adjusted himself, feeling the pain and pleasure of his boyfriend’s cock going into him. Over the past few months, Stiles has gotten comfortable with Steve's huge dick. Steve is pushed into the headboard as Stiles rolls his hips, grinding against him. Stiles leans forward for a messy, wet and desperate kiss.

He grabs onto the headboard to stabilize himself as Steve began thrusting into him, panting and grunting hungrily and his cock slapping up and down furiously. Stiles looks into Steve’s blue eyes as their bodies moved into a rhythm that was so familiar even if they had been weeks apart. Stiles is panting and sweating as Steve grabs his hair and continued thrusting him.

Steve grabbed Stiles by his waist and flips him onto the bed and continued fucking him. He carried Stiles’ feet high into the air, holding on to it as he thrust deeper. Stiles moaned loudly in pleasure as his prostate gets hit on over and over again. Steve leans over to kiss him while he went all the way into him. Throughout all his time on Earth, countless lovers, only Steve is able to get him off hands free.

“Steve…” Stiles moaned out loud.

Steve meets his eyes and their noses touch as their bodies move as one. Stiles clenches around him, his hands wrapped around Steve’s neck, curling his fingers into his short hair as his grunt gets louder and louder. Steve moaned hungrily into his ear as he feels hot cum shooting inside his hole, several times. Steve slides out his cock, at the same time, kissing Stiles’ lips and quickly went down on Stiles, swallowing his cock.

Stiles screamed in pleasure as his boyfriend began sucking him hungrily and fingering his hole. Within seconds, Stiles body shivered in pleasure as he shoots his cum inside Steve’s mouth, over and over again and seeing him swallowing it as if its protein shake.

Steve lick his dick clean before moving upwards, kissing his torso and his lips.

Stiles looked into Steve’s deep blue eyes, “Let’s get married?”

Without missing a beat, “Before or after, we stop your grandfather?”

Stiles laughed out loud, “We will stop him. And we can have our dream wedding.” 

“We will stop him.” Steve assured him, “But I do not have any dream wedding in mind. I’ll just go with whatever you have in mind.”

Stiles immediately pushed Steve aside and sat up, “We’ll do a beach wedding then!”

“Sure thing, my love.” Steve just grinned widely at his lover. Only Stiles has the ability to be so calm in the middle of a storm. He was always able to take Steve’s mind of any problem and provide a much needed distraction so that he would be calm and look at the problem on hand from a different perspective. Right now, it’s the same thing. They are about to go to war for the fate of the universe and his boyfriend managed to distract him by wanting to get married. And for Steve, it was an easy yes. Everything about Stiles was the opposite of him but just like a jigsaw, Stiles was able to fill the missing pieces and make him be a better man than he could ever wish for. Now, Steve desperately wishes that they will win the war so that he can marry the man of his dreams.

“Come on. Let’s shower again and have brunch.” Steve got up and pulled Stiles out of the bed with him. 

\---

Stiles was in the middle of setting up a quiz on the laptop for his students when Steve walks into the room. 

“Hey babe.” Steve calls out, “Fury is here. The meeting is going to start soon. Suit up.” 

“All right then.” Stiles closes his laptop and went to change into his suit while Steve changed into his. 5 minutes later, both of them were out of their bedroom and were making their way towards the military meeting room.

Stiles saw that most of the team members are here, along with Fury’s SHIELD team, except for the Guardians and Carol and it has been several days since they last saw them. They have yet to received any news or updates from them.

Lastly, T’Challa walked in with Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje.

Director Fury got up from his seat, “An hour ago, SHIELD satellites detected an enormous unidentified flying object near Jupiter. From my scientists’ calculations, it’s almost as big as the state of New York and is expected to get to Earth’s atmosphere within the next 2 hours. I have informed every single military defence ministers in the world to prepare for war.”

Stiles grabbed hold of Steve’s hand tightly, more of him seeking comfort that the war is coming for their planet. 

T’Challa turned and nodded his head to Okoye. Just like that, Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje walked out of the room.

Fury just raised his eyebrow at their actions.

“Shall we go through the plan again?” Natasha suggested to the group.

“Thanos and his soldiers would not attack us from behind the mountains. It would take them time. The force field dome is big enough to cover our capital. We have evacuated all of our people to the respective bomb shelters all around country. Our country is ready for a full-scale war.” T’Challa informed the group, “All 1.5 million soldiers are going to their position all around the capital as we speak. Our 1 million reserve soldiers are armed and located strategically to protect the civilians first.” 

Fury nodded his head.

“Our jets are on standby and our tanks are already placed around the border of the capital.” T’Challa concluded his briefing.

“Thank you, your highness.” Maria Hill thanked him before proceeding with SHIELD’s military detail.

“Our 5 HeliCarriers are fully armed and battle ready, floating in the skies around the capital. Our 150 Quinjets are ready to be deployed. 10,000 of our agents are on land. Just outside of Wakanda. They have been told to attack the army from behind, to contain their attacks. We have coordinated with some of your reserve soldiers to assist our agents as back-up.” 

“Thank you, Assistant Director Hill.” T’Challa replied. 

Tony added, “I brought along my Iron Legion. 5 Iron Man suits that’s fully controlled by one of my A.I. They would be able to assist from the skies.” 

“All right then.” Fury looked at the heroes in the room, “What about the rest of them?”

“I have sent out the signals to both Thor and Carol.” Tony answered, “They should receive it but I have no idea if they would return here on time.”

“Well then, let’s hold the line.” Fury told them room as he got up from his seat.

Stiles looked at everybody in the room, – Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Dr. Strange, War Machine, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Vision, Spider-Man, White Wolf, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Wasp & Ant-Man, he prays to all the Gods that are listening, hoping that they would be enough to hold the line until Thor, Carol & the Guardians come to help them out and hopefully win the war.

“All right then.” Fury bring up the hologram in the middle of the table of the war room, “Let’s see who shall we pair up this cage match with. The files that Gamora gave to us before they left…”

7 alien figures were brought up in the middle of the group. Stiles saw the shock faces of the group when they saw the holograms. His mom had described his grandfather several times throughout his childhood, and for the first time in his life, he saw his grandfather, Thanos, the Mad Titan. Even though it was a holographic image, there was still a presence of grandeur that surrounds him. Beside Thanos was his Black Order, 3 female aliens on his left and 3 male aliens on his right.

From the left was the biggest of the group, standing at 10 feet tall, he was obviously taller and bigger than the Hulk. The alien had brown rough and dry skin that looks like it was peeling off and short uneven spikes all over his head. He was wearing a black gladiator-like gear and carrying a huge two-blade axe that looks as if it could easily cut off a tree with just one strike.

“This is Black Dwarf.” Hill began, “He is 10-feet tall, taller than the Hulk. He is physically the strongest in the group. That’s all we know about him.”

Beside the Black Dwarf, was a 6 feet tall, uneven-grey colored skin alien wearing a black tattered and torn robe and carrying a sharp glaive as tall as him. He has razor sharp teeth and 4 fingers on each hand with long black nails.

Hill continued, “Next, we have Corvus Glaive. The best fighter in the group. Older brother to the Black Dwarf.” 

“How the fuck are they brothers?” Tony interrupted the briefing.

“Is that really important?” Hill glared at him before continuing on, “And we have Ebony Maw. The file states that he is an advanced telekinetic.”

Another grey ugly looking alien that is as tall as Corvus but really skinny, looking very anorexic, almost skeletal but with an oversize head. He was wearing some sort of black and blue military jacket with a long tailcoat.

“Advanced telekinetic?” Wanda asked.

Stiles answered, “My mom told me stories about telekinesis, one of the rarest form of powers among the super-powered creatures. They were range with beginner, intermediate, advanced and omega. Wanda here is a beginner, only able to move things with limitations. Now, intermediate telekinetic are able to break apart things while moving them from one location to another.”

Stiles paused for dramatic effect before continuing, “Advanced telekinetic has the ability to move countless items at once. They can easily break apart a car piece by piece using their ability and fixed it back.”

Stiles looked around the room and saw the worried faces.

“They could easily dismantle Tony’s suit from several feet away without even touching him.” 

“Fuck!” Tony cussed.

Maria took a deep breath, “Moving on, this is SuperGiant. Mind-control. From the files, she can only control someone’s mind through touch. Just one touch and she would be able to control your mind whenever she wants.”

Supergiant was a female alien in a fitted black and white robe with a hood and has pale blue skin and black eyes. She was almost the same height as Thanos, the tallest among the female aliens. 

“And beside her, we have Proxima Midnight, wife of Corvus Glaive. Equal of a fighter to the husband.”

A set of black horns protruding out of her head, pale blue skin with pure white eyes wearing a fitted black and white body suit. While her husband was holding on to a glaive, she was holding to a bronze energy spear with 3 tips as tall as she is. 

“Lastly, we have Black Swan.” Hill added, “She can fly, create force fields and project energy blasts from her hands.”

The smallest in the group, standing at around 5 feet 9 inches. Her skin was as pale as a ghost and her hair was as white as snow, making her black outfit and black eyes stands out against her skin.

“There you have it, Thanos and his generals.” Maria concluded her presentation.

“All right then.” Fury raised his voice, “Suggestions please.”

T’Challa spoke up, “We’ll deal with Thanos last.”

Steve agreed, “We’ll deal with him together.”

“Now,” Tony piped in, “I’m taking Black Swan.”

Stiles stood up, “If I may?”

Fury just nodded his head, letting Stiles take the lead.

“Let’s do a fast and clean one.” Stiles looked at the heroes, “We need to kill them. I know half of the people in this room would not have any issues with it.”

Stiles smiled before proceeding with his plan.

He suggested for Wanda to fight against Black Dwarf – he told her to take his body and throw it into one of the spaceships that will be carrying the Outriders. He told the group that it’s killing two birds with 1 stone.

Next up was Corvus Glaive, which he suggested for T’Challa and Steve to battle with him. Given Black Panther’s vibranium suit and Captain America’s vibranium shield, they should be able to hold their ground.

Tony will get what he wishes – he and War Machine will be fighting against Black Swan.

Natasha, Clint and Bucky will battle with Proxima Midnight – Stiles told them that with 3 excellent marksmen and their bags of tricks, they should be able to bring her down quickly.

It will be Doctor Strange against SuperGiant. Stiles told him that he should have a spell that could protect him from being mind-control, to which Doctor Strange agreed with his suggestion.

Lastly, Stiles will be fighting against Ebony Maw – he explained to the team that he knows how to use his powers to block off Maw’s telekinetic attacks. 

As for the rest of the superheroes – Hulk will be in his own world. Falcon & Vision will provide air cover. Wasp and Ant-Man need to get to the spaceships carrying the Outriders and shrink them or something. Spider-Man and Quicksilver will provide help to whoever that needs help with. The Legion of 5 Iron Man suits that Tony brought along will provide back up in the skies as well.

“Are we in agreement?” Stiles asked everyone in the room. 

Tony turned to Fury laughing, “I’m surprised that he’s not the Director of SHIELD.” 

Fury ignored him and looked at his watch, “We have less than 90 minutes before the spaceship reaches Earth’s atmosphere.”

\---

Stiles was standing in the open field, away from the citizens of Wakanda. Standing there beside his boyfriend, the rest of the Avengers. Out from the clouds, one huge triangular shaped spaceship as big as a skyscraper came crashing into the nearby forest with a loud explosion, destroying the trees around the area.

Within the next few minutes, they saw 6 more similar spaceships came crashing down all around the forest, hundreds of feet away from the force field.

Stiles grabbed hold of Steve’s hand, “7 spaceships. 7 million aliens.”

And everything went silent after the loud crashes.

“Let’s go.” T’Challa said.

As discussed, 6 of them have decided to approached the enemies as a show of strength – Captain America, Stiles, Iron Man, Black Panther, Sorcerer Supreme and Scarlet Witch.

Just at the edge outside the dome, they saw ‘The Black Order’ – Thanos’s lieutenants, all 6 of them standing in their black outfits, exactly like the hologram images.

Corvus tried to pry apart the Wakanda’s dome shield using his glaive through by to no avail. All 6 of them showed no expressions of thinking that the shield would be a challenge, instead from their body languages, it was even more obvious that they were determined to destroy it. Their stances were that of confident and superior beings, showing that they will be winning this war. 

“Hear me, primitive creatures.” Ebony Maw hissed, “Thanos the Great Titan is here for his birthright.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. He decided that this was the time to take advantage of the situation. In less than a second, Stiles had quickly conjured up a dagger in his hand and before anyone had notice, he had thrown the dagger, easily phasing through the force field, hitting right in the middle of SuperGiant’s head. Killing her immediately.

“Ooopss. It slipped.” Stiles smiled while the rest of his team just shook their head in disbelief, with shock faces. 

Immediately, Black Dwarf slammed his axe against the shield, waves of vibration vibrate across it but it did not crack under his pressure, and the rest of the Black Order gave him a death stare. 

“You will pay for her life with yours.” Proxima threatened Stiles.

“Thanos will have those stones.” Black Swan told them with absolute certainty.

“That’s not going to happen.” Captain America replied.

Black Panther added on, “You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.”

“We have blood to spare.” Corvus hissed angrily.

Just like that, they saw Ebony Maw raises his left hand and all of them heard loud simultaneous crashes. From where they were standing, they could see several huge clouds of dust and sands exploding among the surrounding forests, along with hundreds of trees flying high into the air.

“Be prepared to drown in the blood of your people, Earthlings.” Ebony gave them a creepy smile before walking away from them. The rest of the group followed him along with Black Dwarf carrying the dead body of SuperGiant.

“They won’t hesitate to kill any one of us to get the stones.” Dr. Strange told the group.

Steve turned to Stiles, “You shouldn’t have agitated them.” 

“I had to.” Stiles told him, “Both Dr. Strange and me, agreed to take her out first. She has the ability to mind control any one of us. If she manages to get hold of my mind, your chances of winning this war will be less.”

“That is true, Stiles.” T’Challa agreed, “Come, let’s quickly get back to the rest.”

As one, all of them walked back to the rest of the army. 

By the time, they reached the rest of the group, they hear the first few of the Outriders reaching the force field. Slamming themselves to the force field, shocking them. What they saw were beyond their imagination, disgusting creatures that were at least 7 feet tall, with huge mouths and razor sharp teeth and no eyes that they could see of. The Outriders had 4 muscular arms with 3 claws on each arms. They could see that these creatures were mindless beings, blindly following the commands of The Black Order.

Okoye turned to her king, T’Challa, “They’re killing themselves.” 

As thousands of the Outriders slamming themselves against the force field, forcing their way through, getting sliced and killed off by the force field. There were quite a number that managed to get through the force field even though they were losing an arm or two, ruthlessly charging towards the Wakanda forces. The Wakanda military were very organized and efficient, they were easily able to shoot down any of the Outriders that managed to go through.

Within minutes, they could see thousands and thousands of Outriders, circling the force field, forcing their way and slamming against the force field repeatedly. 

“Take the skies.” Steve told the team. 

In an instant, Iron Man, War Machine, Falcon, Vision, Doctor Strange and the Legion 5 were up in the air, preparing themselves for the battle.

“We’ll open the shield.” Black Panther told them, “So we can focus the attack on the front. Bottleneck them.”

“Alright then.” Steve agreed.

“Shuri.”

“Yes, my King.” Shuri replied through the earpiece. 

“Open section 13-A of the shield.” T’Challa ordered. 

“Can you please repeat that, my King?” Shuri sounded unsure at the order given. 

“Shuri, trust me.” T’Challa told her, “Open section 13-A.”

“As you wish.”

And a section of the force field instantly disappeared and hundreds of Outriders passed through the border, running and roaring towards them. Stiles could see that they were primal creatures, running blindly on instinct, wanting to kill the heroes. 

“Woah!” Parker screamed, “I’m not ready to die.” 

“You will not die, Peter!” Bruce tried to comfort him, “We’ll have each other’s back. All of us.” 

And in a split second, Bruce turned himself into the Hulk and leap forward to the crowd of aliens. He landed right smack in middle of the Outriders, ripping them apart into halves easily and furiously. Not surprisingly, the Outriders continued their best to attack him, with no regard for themselves.

“Hey Cap.” Tony’s voice came through everybody’s earpiece, “Change of plan.”

“What is it, Tony?” Steve replied.

“The Black Order is retreating. They are letting their minions out first.”

Iron Man, War Machine and Falcon back each other up once they were high up. They were unleashing their arsenals onto the Outriders who were outside the force field, trying to slow down their entrance. As they were doing that, at least 50 Quinjets came to back them up as well. With the 3 superheroes and 50 Quinjets attacking from the skies, and the Hulk ripping them to pieces, and the Wakanda military shooting down any strays, they were able to slow down the Outriders.

Rhodey added on, “I think they are planning to let the Outriders overrun us solely on their numbers.” 

“All right then.” Cap replied before pausing for a second to think, “Vision, get Wasp & Ant-Man to those spaceships so that they can work on shrinking those things.”

“Yes, Captain.” Immediately, Vision, Wasp and Ant-Man replied at the same time through the earpiece. 

Vision quickly grabbed hold of Wasp and Ant-Man, and was flying straight to one of the nearest spaceships. Tony sent his Legion 5 to assist Vision, Wasp and Ant-Man to attack one of the spaceships.

Soon, they could see that more and more Outriders sprinting out of the forest, roaring and screaming like hungry and angry mindless animals. Within minutes, all 150 Quinjets were on site, shooting at the Outriders and at the alien spaceships but they could tell that the Quinjets were not making a dent on the spaceships. Thousands of Outriders have begun to get through the force field, even though they were badly hurt by the vibranium force field, they were still running straight for the military with rage. They were still bloodthirsty and crazily wants to kill the human beings or die trying.

“Since the Black Order is retreating, we bring the fight to them.” Captain America told them with determination as they began their attack towards the aliens.

Just like that, all of them went on instinct fighting for their lives, for their friends and for the planet.

Stiles summoned a pair of black katana swords and quickly ran towards the nearest Outrider, slicing off its’ head and one of its’ arms off. He could feel his fighting skills returning back to him as if it was his second nature. For someone who comes from a scholarly background, fighting and killing these Outriders, surprisingly came with ease to him. Countless years of training and months of sparring sessions with his boyfriend have easily made him the best fighter in the group. Within a couple of minutes, Stiles had easily sliced off at least 10 of the Outriders’ heads off.

Around him, the other heroes were fighting just as hard.

His boyfriend, Steve was using his shield on one hand and the dagger that Stiles gave him, on the other hand, to fight the aliens.

Stiles saw that Natasha had paired up with Bucky. Spider-Man and Hawkeye were working with each other. The twins were together fighting near the force field, with Wanda throwing the Outsiders against the force field and Pietro punching any Outriders approaching towards Wanda, back to the force field.

As for the King of Wakanda, Stiles saw that he was just holding himself fine, with several of his Dora Milaje fighting alongside him as a military trained unit with deadly precision, cutting down the Outriders left and right.

Lastly, Stiles saw Dr. Strange levitating a few feet off the ground, with several glowing golden tendrils coming out of his hands, tearing off the Outriders around him into pieces.

The Wakandan military was scattered all around fighting against the Outriders. It was impressive seeing them fighting as a unit – grouping together in groups of 5 and covering each other’s backs.

Out of the blue, they saw one of the spaceships, instantly disappeared.

“Bad news, Tony!” Scott’s voice came through all their earpieces, “We had to used 25 shrinking chips just to shrink one spaceship.”

“Damn it!” Tony cursed, “Do what you can then.” 

“All right.” Hope replied. 

Stiles could see that the stream of aliens running out of the forest looks endless. Even at the rate of how they are killing the aliens, it seems as if for every 1 Outrider that they killed, 3 more Outriders would appear to swipe at them with their claws. He looked around seeing the countless of vicious aliens, seeing the black swarm attacking the army, ripping apart the Wakanda forces into pieces with deadly claws.

He could feel himself getting overwhelmed seeing the massacre in front of him. Even though he was in World War I and II, he was desperately hoping that he would never have to see the gruesome sight again. Fighting against these aliens brought back memories of horror from his time at the wars.

“STEVE!” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, “PROTECT ME!”

From a distance, Stiles could see Steve running all way towards him, punching and cutting the aliens in his path. 

“What are you going to do, babe?” Steve came up, panting.

“Something crazy!” Stiles grabbed him, giving him a deep kiss before continuing to do what he had planned to do.

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled, he had decided to do something that he has never done or tried before. He cracked his neck and his fingers, before reaching out internally to the dark dimension. He could feel his powers, stretching out like a rubber band, stretched to its’ limit, he could feel it stretching thin. He felt his entire body sucking in the energy of the dark dimension, as much as his century old body could hold on to. He felt his body vibrating with power as everything around him went silent. His powers stretching thin.

Snap!

Stiles opened his eyes and he saw several thousands of black daggers raining down from the skies. And every single one of his black daggers strike directly into their targets, the heads of thousands of Outrides, effectively killing them. Every single outrider within 500 feet of him were all dead.

“Nice job, toy boy!” Tony congratulated with through the earpiece.

Just like that, Stiles felt light-headed and could feel himself collapsing into a pair of strong arms. He turned to see Steve catching him, “I got you, babe.”

“My hero.” Stiles stroked Steve’s cheek weakly.

Just for that few good seconds, all of them, including Iron Man, War Machine, Falcon and Vision, except for the Hulk, Wasp and Ant-Man, were able to regroup to where Stiles and Steve were standing.

“So what’s the deal?” Clint asked. 

Before he could get an answer – a beautiful rainbow and glittery beam of light appeared just several feet away from the group, out comes Thor and several other Norse gods.

“For Asgard!” Thor bellowed and he runs out towards the hordes of never-ending Outriders.

“Who the fuck are those people?” Stiles asked out loud as he saw the rest of the team running along with the newly arrived Asgardians.

“Thor’s brother, Loki – the one with in green cape and scepter. The lady in red with the huge sword is Lady Sif, Thor’s girlfriend. The other lady is Valkyrie while the other 3 guys are the Warriors Three, his best friends or his entourage.” Steve answered.

“Cool.” Stiles replied. 

“You alright to join in the fight?” Steve asked.

“Obviously. Got your back!” 

“Got your back too!” 

And together both of them ran into the fight side-to-side, feeling more determined and renewed with hope that they have several  Asgardians on their side to slaughter these Outriders.

Out of nowhere, Stiles saw a human-size object flying across the battle field, crashing onto the ground. 

“Capt…” Vision’s voice whispered in pain through their earpieces.

“VISION’S HURT!” Steve’s voice came on all their earpieces, “Somebody get to him now!”

“Coming Vis!” Wanda told all of them before going radio silence.

“Damn it!” Black Widow cussed, “The Black Order are in play. They teleported into the battlefield.”

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out loud, thinking this might be bad if they were to attack the Wakanda soldiers instead of the superheroes. Stiles looked around and he could see more and more of the Wakanda soldiers were being thrown around like lifeless dolls and getting ripped apart into pieces by the Outriders.

As Stiles was trying to find one of the Black Order members, killing any Outriders in his way, a loud explosion that caused a shockwave erupted out of the blue. Stiles stumbled down onto the ground, only to look up and saw that the Hulk was fighting against the Black Dwarf. Off course, the biggest of the bad guys would want to go up against the biggest of the good guys. Two giants fighting it out and killing any Outriders and soldiers stupid enough to be in the vicinity.

Stiles quickly got up and continued fighting.

“Who is fighting who right now?” Stiles shouted into the earpiece, “The Hulk is fighting the Black Dwarf. That’s one down.”

“The 3 Warriors of Asgard are fighting with Corvus Glaive.” Natasha answered, “They are holding him off.”

Bucky replied after Natasha, “The King, Steve and me are fighting with the wife. She is putting up a good fight.”

Tony was the next to reply, “Me and Rhodey are up against Black Swan and her force field is impenetrable!”

Then it was quiet on their earpieces.

“How about Ebony Maw?” Stiles demanded, “Where is he?”

“Hey Stiles…” Parker answered him.

“What is it?”

“I think he’s talking to Pietro.”

“What do you mean, kiddo?” Clint interrupted.

“He is just standing there whispering into Pietro's ear.” Parker explained.

A series of curses followed through the intercom, from the confusion of what was happening.

“Fuck!” Parker cursed, “He’s bringing down the soldiers!” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked in between stabbing an Outrider and slicing off another.

“He’s too fast.” Parker answered, “I can only see something moving and the soldiers are being flung about.”

“Wanda!” Steve shout out, “Stop your brother!”

“I’m on my way to Vision!” Wanda replied.

“I’ll get to Vision!” Stiles told her, “Only your powers can stop him. Hold him down and get him to Strange!”

“Will do.”

Stiles saw a huge flash of red light from a distant as several Outriders went flying high up into the air. Stiles thought to himself that Wanda is pissed and hopefully that she can stop her brother from doing further damage to the Wakanda military. With his speed and the pair of batons that Tony had made for him, Stiles know that Pietro could easily knock out hundreds of soldiers easily if nobody stops him.

Stiles, himself, continued on killing any Outriders in his path as he tried to find Vision, “Vision, where are you?”

“Stiles!” Vision replied, “Look out for my energy beam.”

Stiles looked around and saw a yellow energy beam blasting into the sky, bouncing off the shield and hitting an Outrider, killing it. Stiles ran as fast as possible towards the source of the beam.

“Vision!” Stiles screamed as he reached him, seeing a gaping hole at his torso. He was shocked that the humanoid was not healing itself in any way, “What the fuck happened?”

“His glaive, it was able to pierce through me.” Vision explained.

“But can you still fight?” Stiles asked him.

Vision nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll watch your back while you just start shooting those beams of yours.”

Stiles quickly start slicing off any Outriders that were close to them while Vision shoot off his energy beam easily decapitating several at once. The fight continued on fiercely. The endless wave of Outriders streaming into the open doorway of the force field was beginning to feel overwhelming for them. Stiles could see that the rest of the team were trying their best to hold against the Black Order. And every time it seems as if they had the upper hand, they kept getting distracted by the Outriders joining in the fights in between them fighting against their opponents.

Ant-Man and Wasp was able to shrink 3 of the aliens’ spaceship only after most of the Outriders had ran out of the ships but they were still able to killed several hundreds of Outriders that were still inside. 

Wanda managed to get hold of her brother, Pietro and was able used her powers to release Ebony Maw’s control of her brother. Realizing that he had been mind control by the enemy, Quicksilver was furious.

“Stiles.” Pietro’s voice came through, and Stiles could hear the anger in his whisper, “I need a sword.” 

Stiles understood his request and instantly summon a sword into his hand, “Get it now.”

Stiles hold out the sword in front of him and from a distant, he saw lots of Outriders were being flung left and right and saw a silver flash passing by him and the sword disappeared from his hand. He looked up to see decapitated heads flying all around him.

“Captain!” Wanda called out, “Ebony Maw has Dr. Strange. I’m going for him.” 

“No!” Stiles shouted out, “He might take control of your mind and we can’t afford that!” 

“Somebody go after Maw!” Bucky told them.

“Wanda, switch with me. Look after Vision!” Stiles told her, “I’ll handle that big-headed ugly alien!”

“Guys!” Tony called out to everyone, sounding very worried, “We got company.” 

In that split second, all of them looked up and saw 3 more similar alien spaceships coming down from the skies. Within a couple of minutes, all 3 landed just outside the force field, followed by ear-splitting crashes and thunderous roaring of the newly-arrived Outriders.

Quickly, Thor summoned a huge lightning from skies and redirected it to one of the spaceships, causing an enormous fiery explosion that could be seen for miles. Stiles watched in awe at the power of the God of Thunder and for that, he got punched in the face by the alien. He quickly got up and began killing the aliens again, trying to make his way towards Ebony Maw, who was floating high above the ground with a limp Stephen floating several feet behind him.

This war is so totally not going the way that they had planned. The Black Order is more hard work that they had expected. Part of him feels that they might lose this war while another part of him is desperately hoping for the Guardians and Carol to come through and hopefully win the fight.

“Hey Team!” Carol’s voice came through, out of the blue, “Looks like you guys could use a little help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the skies, Stiles saw a huge stream of fire came rushing down as fast as possible, passing through the opening of the force field and crashing into the ground. A huge explosion could be heard, followed by a huge cloud of smoke and sand, and several Outriders flying into the air.

“Hello Mother fuckers!” Rocket’s voice came through.

“Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen.” Tony welcomed them, as he continued blasting off the aliens left and right.

Stiles looked up and saw a space ship, thinking that it most probably might be the Guardians’ spaceship. He saw the door of the spaceship opening up and several figures jumping out of it.

He turned to his left, where the dust and smoke had cleared up and saw the Hulk and Captain Marvel fighting against the Black Dwarf. He knows that Thor and Captain Marvel are the only 2 that can go toe-to-toe with Hulk, eventually the green monster will win in the end. From the looks of it, he could see that the Black Dwarf was able to hold his own against the Hulk and might even win against him. He could see that the Hulk was full of rage, even grabbing nearby Outriders and using them to beat the Black Dwarf.

To see, 2 of the strongest superheroes, physically, beating the crap out of Black Dwarf, gave him hope that they will be able to destroy the Black Order. With Carol’s speed and Hulk’s strength, within seconds, they were overpowering him. He saw the Hulk going toe-to-toe with the Black Dwarf while Carol blasting him from all around, distracting him. Finally, they got the upper hand, he saw the Hulk and Carol ripping off both arms of the Black Dwarf, before Hulk quickly pull his head’s off from his body and roaring in victory. Black Dwarf’s black blood spraying everywhere, drenching the Hulk in it.

“1 down.” Carol said, “5 more to go.” 

“Actually, 2 down. 4 little evil aliens left.” Tony replied.

“That’s good news!” Star-Lord said, “Now where the fuck is Thanos?”

“He has not join in the fight yet.” Steve answered.

Stiles had finally caught up to Ebony Maw and Dr. Strange. He quickly summoned several daggers and began throwing them in succession to get Maw’s attention.

“Hey balloon head!” Stiles shouted, “Give me back the doctor!" 

Ebony Maw turned around, easily dismissing his daggers, pausing at Stiles, with a bored look on his face, “Look what we have here. A baby Titan.”

“You know what I am." 

“It took me a while but I can tell the scent of a Titan, albeit mix with a weaker species.” Ebony Maw smirked, “The Mad Titan would be pleased to see you.”

Instantly, lots of broken weapons from all around float towards Stiles and began wrapping him up tightly, binding him up.

He quickly summoned several long swords and telekinetically cut the broken weapons and released himself from the trap.

“The Dark Dimension!” Ebony Maw hissed, “So it’s true…”

Stiles ignored the remark and sent his long swords flying towards the alien which was easily deflected by his powers. Maw quickly redirected tons of broken weapons towards Stiles and Stiles summoned more of his daggers to cut through each and every one of them. It was a battle of telekinesis with Stiles using his Dark Dimension’s daggers against Ebony Maw using the broken weapons from the battlefield.

“This is beginning to get annoying.”

And in an instance, Ebony Maw began to telekinetically sent several Outriders towards Stiles, which he avoided and quickly changed his daggers into swords to slice through the flying Outriders coming his way. Out of the blue, Stiles saw more than 10 Outriders flying towards him and in a split second, hitting him from several angles. Stiles could feel himself getting clawed and scratched by the Outriders on top of him. He could feel himself getting overwhelmed by their claws. Stiles started punching and kicking them before quickly getting into a defensive position and summoned 2 katanas, and began slicing and dicing them.

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out loud realizing that Maw will be getting away with Dr. Strange.

He continued killing the Outriders surrounding him as fast as possible and continued his pursuit towards Maw. 

In his state of anger, Stiles summoned hundreds of daggers and telekinetically sent them flying towards Ebony Maw, surrounding him within seconds, “Die, bitch!”

Before Ebony Maw had a chance to react, all the daggers pierced through him from every possible angle, sending him crashing down to the ground. Stiles quickly ran towards Dr. Strange, catching him from falling into the ground.

“Got you, doc!” Stiles puffed out.

Stiles gently placed the doctor down and walked towards Ebony Maw’s limped body, calling out a long sword, he immediately sliced off the alien’s head and kicked it away.

Stiles looked up at the carnage all around him. It feels as if they have been fighting for hours and Stiles have no idea if they are even winning. At least, they had killed 3 members of the Black Order. He considered that as a win but when he looks around, he could see that more and more Outriders were constantly coming out of the forest. It seems as if each Wakandan soldier is fighting against 2 or 3 Outriders. Stiles could see that the soldiers were getting tired and deflated from the never ending onslaught. They really need to do something grand and fast but nothing is coming to his mind right now.

An enormous purple energy blast exploded from the forest, sending hundreds of trees and Outriders flying high, straight into the vibranium force field. Countless mini explosions ran across the force field as the Outriders were sliced and killed off by the force field.

As if by pure magic or some cosmic power, everything came to a standstill. Stiles had this unnerving feeling of the calm before the shit storm fucks everything up. He could feel goosebumps all over his body and the hairs at the back of his neck standing.

Vision’s voice came through all their earpieces, “He’s here.”

Stiles looked around him, amidst the destruction and carnage, and saw Thanos, the Mad Titan, at the edge of the force field, just before the opened section, wrapped in purple and red aura. An overwhelming feeling of dread and death washed all over Stiles. This is it, the time that he has been waiting for, to avenge his mother and the home planet that he will never know of.

“Incoming.” Stiles heard Steve’s voice in his earpiece, “Hey babe, where are you?”

“Hey handsome. I’m with Dr. Strange, just caught him.” Stiles answered his boyfriend, “Maw is dead.”

“3 Generals, 1 Crazy Warlord and millions of mindless aliens left.” Parker told all of them, “We can do this!”

“Everybody pull back.” Tony told them, “I’m sending in my Iron Legions first.”

All the superheroes pulled back further from where Thanos was, getting the Wakandan soldiers to retreat as well. They know that Tony is planning to use all sort of weapons from his legions to do as much damage as possible to Thanos and hopefully taking out hundreds of Outriders along the way.

In seconds, all 5 Iron Legions surrounded Thanos and release their arsenals on him. Huge clouds of fire, smoke and destruction completely covered the warlord, Stiles knows that it won’t be enough but part of him desperately hopes that they would at least do some damage to him.

Amidst the onslaught by the Iron Legions, the fire and smoke were sucked in by a red glow before disappearing completely. Thanos stood there unarmed, with the gauntlet glowing red and a blast of purple energy sending the Iron Legions flying apart into pieces, “Child’s play.”

“Father.” Black Swan floated in her bubble towards Thanos. Less than a second later, both Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive ran up beside Thanos as well.

“These are the mortal fools that are giving a problem to my children, the most feared and ruthless warriors in the universe…” Thanos snickered.

“Divide and conquer.” Carol’s voice came through, “Somebody wake the doctor up!”

Stiles quickly slap the doctor a few times, trying to wake him up, “Stephen! Wake up now! Shit is about to go to hell!”

As if they had been fighting for years, the superheroes immediately knew which villains they are supposed to attack, on instinct. 

Iron Man, Hulk, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, Thor, Gamora and Nebula decided to fight against the Mad Titan.

Valkyrie, Sif and the Warriors Three went for the kill with Proxima Midnight.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, White Wolf, Captain America and T’Challa began attacking Corvus Glaive.

War Machine, Falcon, Spider-Man and Star-Lord fought against Black Swan

Quicksilver, Wasp, Ant-Man, Rocket, Groot & Mantis all teamed-up to protect the Wakandan soldiers who were terribly worn out from the fighting.

As for Loki, he was casting a spell to wake the doctor up. Stiles saw green glowing smoke coming out of his mouth and instantly, Stephen woke up. Stiles thank Loki and quickly fill in him in on what was going on.

“Thanos has joined the battle.” Stiles told Stephen, “There was to be something that you can do?”

Stephen nodded his head once and slowly tried to stand up.

Stiles looked up to see Thanos and his generals were all glowing purple. The 3 generals were fighting back much faster, deadlier and with more determination. It looks as if Thanos had enhanced their powers.

Black Swan blasted Falcon out of the skies while still holding on her own from the assault from both War Machine and Star-Lord. Stiles saw Spider-Man saving Falcon from falling into the Outriders. Both were quick enough to recover, with Spider-Man shooting webs at the Outriders and flinging them towards Black Swan, making her getting tossed about in her bubble force field.

Corvus Glaive was moving much faster than before, easily getting several cuts towards the 5 of them. He managed to disarmed Steve’s shield and threw it away, and broke Hawkeye’s bow. Black Widow and White Wolf bullets were not doing that much damage to the enemy. Only Black Panther’s vibranium claws were making any damage to Corvus.

Seeing the speed and gracefulness of Proxima Midnight’s movements were something beautiful and out of this world. She was easily able to block each of the 5 Asgardians sword play and anticipate their next movements as well. Until with a simple move, her 3 pronged-tip spear shoots out 3 energy blasts, instantly killing the Warriors Three.

Stiles heard a loud desperate scream and saw Loki glowing in green aura, vibrating in anger. He disappeared from where he was standing beside Stiles and appeared on top of Proxima Midnight, falling straight on top of her with a black and green dagger in his hand, plunged deep into her skull, killing her instantly. Stiles was surprised by his actions but thought to himself, that at least they managed to killed 4 of the Black Order members.

Thanos easily stood his ground against 8 of the superheroes who were up fighting against him. He shielded himself against Iron Man, Gamora and Nebula’s arsenal of weapons, transforming them into huge blast of flames and shooting them back at the heroes. Scarlet Witch managed to create a shield to protect some of them while Hulk, Carol, Vision and Thor was able to withstand. Thor threw his hammer towards the Titan which was easily deflected by the purple aura. Carol and Vision began blasting him with their powers and Hulk was banging on the purple shield / aura over and over again. Out of the nowhere, red aura started streaming out of the gauntlet and began swirling around the purple shield and blast out, attacking the heroes and blasting them at least a hundred feet away from him. From his vantage view, he could see that Thanos has been on the defensive all this while, Stiles was desperately hoping not to see how crazy it will be if Thanos was to attack them with his rage.

“Fuck!” Stiles cursed out loud. He decided to do his trick once again. Stiles concentrate on his powers and began calling out to them, desperately hoping that it would work even though he could feel himself getting tired out, summoning thousands of his daggers and threw all of them at Thanos simultaneously. Stiles could feel his anger channel into his powers as he focused all of his daggers to his murderous grandfather.

Instead of hitting Thanos at all, he saw the red aura turning every single one of his daggers into dust.

As soon as the last of his daggers turned to dust, Stiles fell onto his knees from the exhaustion. Stiles cursed himself for failing to even get one hit on the warlord.

“Another Titan.” Thanos looked directly at Stiles, “Could it be true then? My own flesh and blood.”

Thanos started walking towards him.

“Join me, my child.” Thanos started, “And I will show you the wonders of this universe…”

“You killed my mother.” Stiles cursed out.

Thanos just smiled as he continued walking towards Stiles.

Even though Stiles was exhausted from summoning the daggers, he told himself to do it one more time for his dead mother. He called out his powers desperately once again, begging them to avenge his mother. Stiles threw out his left hand and hundreds of daggers instantly appeared in front of him, flying straight towards the Mad Titan. And just like before, Thanos easily dismiss the daggers using the same red aura, smiling at Stiles’ ineffective actions. But instead this time, Stiles had summoned several daggers which appeared behind Thanos – truth be told, he did not expect his trick to work. Surprisingly, several of the daggers were able to pierced through his armor, lodged into his back, causing the Titan to roar out loud in annoyance.

Stiles smiled at the success of his trick, though what happened next was completely something that he did not expect. He saw Thanos cursed out loud in anger and at the same time, he sensed a different type of powerful energy cursing through his daggers and directly into him. Stiles could feel his exhaustion disappeared completely, he could feel his daggers soaking in Thanos’ blood, the blood of the last full-blooded Titan, and the powers of the stones. But just like that, the energy disappeared as well. Stiles saw that red and purple aura completely enveloping Thanos, the powerful aura seemingly created a crater around Thanos as he turned the daggers into dust.

“A child of the Dark Dimension.” Thanos bellowed, “My own flesh and blood.”

Stiles was able to move out of the way just as Thanos sent a blast of purple energy towards him. A huge blast of smoke and dust hit into the ground, sending Stiles flying a couple of feet away.

All of a sudden, Stiles saw Dr. Strange flying high above, doing several intricate hand movements and more than a hundred clones of him appeared, flying all around Thanos. Stiles was in awe of his magic. Out of each clone, red glowing ropes appeared out of their right hands and began to wrap all over Thanos. The magic ropes wrapped the Titan tightly, making him at stuck at a standstill. Stiles saw that Thanos was actually struggling against the ropes for a good ten seconds.

“Somebody get that gauntlet off him!” Tony called out.

Instantly, all of the heroes began running towards Thanos, desperately wanting to get that powerful artifact out of his hands. But before any of them even had a chance, another huge purple and red blast send all of them flying away. Dr. Strange’s hold on him were broken, and all of his clones disappeared into thin air.

Stiles could see the frustration from their faces. Every time that they feel as if they got control of the situation, it gets thrown back to them. Stiles was really worried that this might end badly for some of them. The Warriors Three had already died in action; he really does not want any deaths on the other heroes.

“Behind me now, everyone!” Stephen ordered everyone.

Surprisingly, not a single one of the superheroes objected to it. They all ran towards Stephen and gathered behind him, leaving behind Thanos, Corvus Glaive and Black Swan, the only remaining 2 of the Black Order.

Stephen’s eyes began to glow as he did another series of intricate hand movements. It glowed red until his eyes turned completely red and blood were streaming out of his eyes. And on his forehead, a third eye appeared, slightly bigger than a normal human eye. It looks more like the eye of an animal, and also began to glow red. Around him the winds were picking up and started circling around him, with his cape flapping around wildly.

“You want to see power!” Stephen shouted at the top of his lungs, filled with anger, “I will show you true power!”

The skies began to turn dark, the clouds began circling around, signaling the start of a hurricane or a whirlwind. Instead, a mixture of red and orange portal appears and slowly began to get bigger and bigger with each passing second.

“ _K’ooth Ul D’ayn Yool D’ayn Hat Whuurl_.” Dr. Strange began casting the spell.

“What have you done, silly magician?” Thanos bellowed furiously.

Stephen repeated the spell two more times.

Thanos used the power stone and sent out a wave of purple energy blast all around sending the Outriders and the Wakanda military soldiers flying several feet away. Luckily Wanda was quick enough to raise a protective shield all around the superheroes that were gathered together behind Stephen.

“This doesn’t look good.” Rocket spoke up, while loading up his gun.

“What is Stephen doing?” Tony asked out loud.

Vision who was levitating several feet above the ground, answered, “It seems that he is drawing large amount of energy from outer space or another dimension. It’s not known from this planet.”

Stiles could sense the amount of power radiating out of Stephen. He has met several sorcerers who dabbles in the black arts throughout the years and he could tell that this is the foulest magic that he has ever sense. Stiles honestly felt uneasy at the dark aura pouring out of the doctor.

Stephen’s whole body started glowing in red and black magical fire as the portal got bigger and out of it came a huge grey and pale pink tentacle with a short claw at the end of it, easily as big as skyscraper, going straight down onto the ground, hitting killing several Outriders. Within seconds, more and more tentacles, of various length and thickness, came sprouting out of the portal like endless vines and sucking the blood out of the Outriders and crushing them.

“This is true power!” Stephen challenged Thanos.

All of them looked on in fear and awe as countless tentacles came out of the portal and suck the blood dry out of each Outrider, leaving the heroes and the humans completely untouched. Within minutes, thousands of Outriders were sucked dry, leaving their shriveled up corpses distorted in various poses.

For the first time in his entire life, Stiles felt fear, he swore that he peed a little bit in his underwear from the sight of the demonic tentacles coming out and destroying the Outriders with ease.

Thanos, Corvus Glaive and Black Swan began fighting back against the tentacles. Using the Power stone to blast any of them that was coming towards it, ripping the tentacles apart with ease. As the superheroes looked on at Thanos holding his ground against the tentacles. For someone who is as big as the Hulk, Stiles was surprised that his movements were more flexible and agile compared to the Hulk. While the Hulk was all rage and smash, Thanos was a seasoned fighter, easily dodging and destroying the tentacles, using the Power stone to blast the incoming tentacles.

Corvus Glaive was slicing his way through the smaller and thinner tentacles while Black Swan was blasting them away. All around, the Outriders began retaliating against the tentacles. They continued scratching, ripping and clawing the attacking tentacles around Thanos and the remaining Black Order members. Stiles was surprised that even though they were being attacked, they were still blindly trying to protect their master.

A couple of minutes later, Corvus Glaive was the first of the three to fall to death to the tentacles. The tentacles grabbed him by the head and suck his blood dry in seconds before the remaining of his body got crushed to pieces by other tentacles.

Soon after, Black Swan was the next to fall. As she was busy blasting the tentacles away, several other tentacles were able to wrap themselves around her force-field bubble and squeezing it tight till it broke. And the tentacles quickly wrapped themselves around her, sucking her blood dry, crushing her body beyond recognition.

Steve looked at the heroes, “Distract him!”

Instantly all of them knew that they need to distract Thanos so that the tentacles can grab hold of him.

Vision quickly shoot his energy beam.

Thor summoned and redirected the lightning towards him.

Captain Marvel shoot out her energy blasts at him.

Iron Man and War Machine unleashed their missiles at Thanos.

Stiles summoned dagger after dagger, and continuously throws them directly at Thanos.

A huge purple explosion exploded all around Thanos, sending all the superheroes flying a couple of feet behind, along with destroying the tentacles that were attacking him, except for Dr. Strange who was still floating off the ground.

“ENOUGH!” Thanos glowing in a purple aura, shouted furiously.

In a split second, several black tentacles sprout out of the ground and wrap Thanos’s legs and quickly spread upwards and wrap his body and his arms, immobilizing him.

“NO!” Thanos screamed in anger as he tried to use gauntlet, which was wrapped up tightly by the tentacles, “This is not how it’s supposed to be!”

All of them looked on as the tentacles sucked the life force out of Thanos. He began to shrink drastically within minutes, leaving behind skin and bones, with the gauntlet slipping out of his hands.

“He’s dead…” Scott said, surprised that they actually succeed in killing the Mad Titan, one of the most powerful and strongest cosmic warlords in the universe. A Titan with millions or billions of alien soldiers at his beck and call. A Titan that destroyed his own home planet and have destroyed hundreds or thousands of planets. A Titan that was obsessed with being the most powerful being in this universe. A Titan that was hell-bent in serving his own form of justice across the universe.

Now the Mad Titan that was just skins and bones, not even a drop of blood was left, all shriveled up.

“Guys.” Pietro called out, “Something’s wrong with Dr. Strange.”

All of them saw that Strange was still floating in the air, at least 20 feet high, going higher and higher, and more and more blood were flowing out of his eyes and now, blood was flowing out of his ears, nose and mouth.

Loki was the one that spoke up, “The spell is taking control of the sorcerer. We need to stop it!”

“How?” Quill looked to the rest.

Stiles looked to Wanda, “Pull him down to the ground using your powers and knock him out cold.”

Wanda immediately used her telekinesis and pulled Stephen down to the ground. Stiles could see that it took her effort to pulled him down hard. Stephen landed hard onto the ground with a loud thud and she quickly telekinetically punched him, knocking him out cold.

Just like that, the spell stops and they all saw the tentacles getting sucked in back into the portal. As the tentacles were being sucked in, they grabbed hold as many Outriders as possible, along with the dead bodies of the Black Order and Thanos.

Several minutes later, clear blue skies and the dead bodies of millions of Outriders and hundreds of thousands of Wakandan soldiers and SHIELD agents were scattered all over the battlefield.

The Black Order is dead.

The Mad Titan is dead.

All that’s left are still the millions of remaining mindless Outriders ravaging through the battle field.

Tony turned to his teammates, “We need a new battle plan to round all of them up.”

For a good solid ten seconds, it was silence among the superheroes.

“Wow!” Quill sarcastically look at the group, “Loving the ideas, guys.”

Stiles let out a giggle. He knew that everyone was just so fucking relief that they managed to killed a crazy warlord and his group of crazy lieutenants. At the same time, all of them were really exhausted and can’t be bothered with the remaining Outriders that were left behind.

“Let’s start with the outside perimeter and work our way in so that we won’t have any of them running away to other countries.” Steve suggested.

“That’s a start…” Parker agreed.

\---

**10am, 06 thJune 2018, Wednesday**

**Triskelion, Washington DC**

“Welcome back, everyone.” Fury greeted the superheroes and the agents.

Stiles looked around the room and saw everyone was seated everywhere in the auditorium. They were no longer seated in cliques as they were during their first meeting. The Asgardians – Thor, Loki, Valkyrie and Sif, were there as well, on behalf of Asgard. It was nice to see all of them after what they went through together and Stiles feels relieved that he no longer has to hide his identity.

“Shall we begin then?” Fury looked around the room as Hill brought up a holographic image of the 6 Infinity Gems.

“The Time Stone is secured with me and my sorcerers.” Dr. Strange answered him, “In another dimension.”

“And what is the protocol?” Vision asked.

“Only me and me alone will be able to access the safe that houses the stone. I have cast a complicated binding spell that would require my soul to unlock it. Now, if I was to die, it would be lost in the other dimension until another Sorcerer Supreme figures it out.”

“And this dimension is safe?” Bucky asked.

“Only sorcerers of my caliber, can access it.” Strange smiled.

For a solid 3 seconds, there was an awkward silence in the room. It was as if everyone realized that this man, Dr. Stephen Strange was able to single-handedly kill Thanos and millions of Outriders by summoning an even more powerful alien entity from another dimension. All of them knew that they wanted to know what else is the Sorcerer Supreme capable of but none of them truly feels ready to hear the answers to their questions.

“1 down.” Hill told the room, breaking the silence and snapping all of them out of their own thoughts.

“The Mind Stone will stay with Vision on Earth, unless anybody else can figure out how to remove it from his head and keep him alive.” Fury glared at Tony, waiting to see if he has a sarcastic remark to make.

“I agree with you.” Tony nodded his head in agreement, “It’s the safest for now until we can figure something out.”

“Shuri has offered to do a complete biometric scan of Vision and the Mind Stone in hopes of learning more about them.” T’Challa informed.

“Yes!” Tony nodded his head, “She did tell me. I’ll arranged for something with her.”

“2 down.”

“The Space Stone is safe in Odin’s vault. Protected by the magic of All-Mother Freya and the power of the All-Father Odin.” Thor loudly told the fellow superheroes.

“All right then.” Fury rolled his eye.

“3 down.”

“The Power Stone is back with The Nova Corps.” Quill told them, “They have upgraded their security system and it is only accessible by 13 government officials that would rotate at random. The Guardians would check in every now and then to ensure that their security system would be impenetrable.”

“All these 13 officials would be at different planets at all time. So if a few of them were to go missing, the entire Nova Corps would know about it and activate their necessary protocols.” Gamora added on.

“4 down.”

“Reality Stone.” Strange spoke up again, “I have cast a spell to send it to the edge of the universe. I have used the Time Stone to send it, lost in time. I do not know where is the exact location of it.”

“And if someone at the end of the universe finds it?” Clint asked.

“We’ll be dead by then.” Stephen answered him, “It will be up to the future heroes to figure it out.”

“5 down.”

“The Soul Stone.” Fury said, “Nobody knows where it is located.”

“All Stones accounted for and scattered throughout the universe.” Hill nodded her head.

“If I may add something…” Dr. Strange looked to Fury.

Fury nodded his head.

“As I was casting the protection spell, tuning my powers to the powers of the Time Stone. I was able to find out that the only true way of mastering the Infinity Stones without the Gauntlet is to master at least one stone first. For example, I have to master the Time Stone first, upon learning the true extend of its powers and capabilities, will I only then be able to find the next stone, which is the Reality Stone. And I will have to master it first before I can find the next stone, which is the Soul Stone. Followed by the Mind Stone, Power Stone and the Space Stone. Upon fully understanding the Space Stone, would I then be able to link it up to the Time Stone, creating a full loop and unleashing the full powers of the Infinity Stones.”

All of them just look on at Dr. Strange, trying to absorb the information that he gave them.

“And where is the Infinity Gauntlet?” Scott asked.

“It has been melted off in the eternal flames of Muspelheim.” Loki answered, “And the only dwarf that was able to create it had been killed by Thanos.”

“So no gauntlet and the stones are protected?” Parker asked everyone in the room.

“Yes, in a way.” Dr. Strange giving a mysterious look towards Vision.

“I understand your predicament, doctor.” Vision replied him, “I am after all a synthetic humanoid robot.”

“What’s going on?” Sam turned to ask Clint.

“Let the android explain.” Clint replied.

“What Dr. Strange is saying that the Mind Stone is in me, and should I fully master it, I will be able to locate the next stone. I might be the only one to master all 6 Stones without the gauntlet. And being a robot, my thinking is more rational and logical instead of emotions.”

“Oh wow!” Raccoon looked at his team members, “Are we killing him now?”

Tony immediately stood up, “Nobody is killing anybody! We will figure something out to prevent this from happening.”

“Exactly.” Steve nodded in agreement, “Now that we know certain capabilities of these stones, we can take preventive measures to stop history from repeating itself.”

“We’ll figure a way out.” Carol told everybody.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

“Now.” Fury began, “We will have 3 groups of Avengers, considering that its getting bigger and bigger. They will be led by Tony, Steve and Carol.”

Hill began listing out the team.

_**Iron Man’s team** – War Machine, Spider-Man, The Wasp  & Ant-Man_

_**Captain America’s team**  – Titan, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon & White Wolf_

_**Captain Marvel’s team** – Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver  & Hulk_

_**Honorary Avengers** – Thor, Dr. Strange, Black Panther and the Guardians_

 

Hill explained that Captain Marvel’s team would be the first line of defence from space, followed by Iron Man’s team. Captain America’s team is for their stealth mission.

Fury went on explaining that Earth could not know about the rest of the Asgardians or the Guardians were here on Earth helping out. Knowing that they are other extraterrestrials out there helping, Fury know that it won’t be long before some of these governments will try to make contact and use it for their own financial greed and power-hungry ways. Fury decided that Wakanda should be the only country to have contact with the Asgardians and the Guardians, along with SHIELD. Fury will like to establish an alliance with the Nova Corps, knowing that they will be of great help to strengthen Earth’s defenses against future attacks.

On top of that, SHIELD would be helping Wakanda with the clean-up of the war, and would greatly appreciate any help that Stark Industries can offer. Also, SHIELD’s biological scientists found out that the Outriders’ claws are as strong as metal, thus extracting them as weapons and will continue to study on the creatures’ biology.

As for the Guardians, they have decided stay behind for a few more days or more to come up with a technology for them to communicate with the Avengers. And Quill told them that the next time they come back to Earth, they will have a spaceship for Tony to play around with, rather than the scraps that were left behind during the war. Hopefully, the Avengers would be able to answer the Guardians’ call if the situation arises.

“All right then.” Stiles smiled widely and stood up, “Last order of business.”

He looked around the room and smiled widely at all of them. Stiles grabbed hold of Steve’s hand and got him to stand up as well.

“Steve and I would like invite all of you to our wedding!” Stiles shouted out loud.

A chorus of congratulations and curses went throughout the room.

Tony shouted, “When’s the big day?”

“We have not decided yet.” Steve gave a huge smile.

“Oh.” Clint grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, “I need details, every single details.”

Fury rolled his eyes, “Get the fuck out of here!”

All of them just laughed out loud at his reaction as they got up and began making their way out of the auditorium. They all crowded around one another, congratulating Steve and Stiles. 

\---

**5pm, 16 thAugust 2018, Friday**

**Malibu Beach, California**

 

“Stiles. You owe me big time for this.” Lydia told him as she straightened out his bowtie. 

“I know Lyds.” Stiles smiled widely at how well he cleaned up for his wedding. 

“I still in shocked that you are getting married to Captain America, dude!” Scott told him in awe, while sitting at the sofa, drinking a glass of wine.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to coordinate with all these superheroes friends of yours?” Lydia rolled her eyes as she walked over to the mirror to check herself one last time.

After everything had settled down with the war and the clean-up, the new team of Avengers were introduced to the rest of the world, which now includes Stiles. Dr. Strange and Black Panther were insistent in being just honorary Avengers, having their own responsibilities.

Wakanda and SHIELD managed to get in contact with the Nova Corps to establish an alliance, with the Guardians as their middle man. Wakanda allowed SHIELD to establish a headquarter in the country so that they could further study on the biology of the alien and the technology of the spaceships that crashed on their fields.

Stiles decided to quit his job for now until he can figure out what exactly does an Avenger do beside going on missions and if it’s even possible for him to get a teaching job while being an Avenger. For the past couple of months, he has been staying at the Avengers’ tower so he’s unsure if he should sell all 3 of his apartments and just move into the tower. He’ll figure it out with Steve during their honeymoon, which they have still not decided on where to go, even though the Guardians did offer to bring them to outer space since they have taken over the spaceship that was left behind by Thanos and the Black Order.

The wedding was at Tony’s beach house in Malibu Beach. They only invited around 100 guests with at least 70 of them being the superheroes and SHIELD agents. Stiles invited several of his close friends and their immediate family members, people that he has known for more than a decade. Thanks to Tony’s connections, they had no problem planning the wedding. Well, it was more of Lydia, one of his best friends that planned the whole wedding with Steve and Stiles just signing things off and agreeing to it.

All Stiles cared about was that he gets to marry Steve, it was a beach wedding and that there better be a sunset while the whole ceremony was happening. The color scheme has to be black and white, he almost come to blows with Lydia about the color scheme but he held his ground. Steve knows that Stiles has a slight obsession with black and white. Thankfully, Steve was okay with whatever that Stiles had envisioned even though Stiles constantly asked for his opinions just to make sure that he knows he is part of this wedding.

Stiles found out that Tony had purchased the 7 bedrooms, 7 baths, beach house a couple of weeks when he found out that they couldn’t get a wedding venue near a beach in the west coast. There’s a nearby hotel which was 30 minutes’ drive away from the house, making it easy for them to house all the guests in one location. The only people that would be staying at the beach house would be Stiles and Steve, along with their maid of honors and best men. Stiles had chosen Scott as his best men and Lydia as his maid of honor cum wedding planner. As for Steve, he chose his best friend since forever, Bucky and his maid of honor, Natasha, the only female agent to have bested Steve several times during their sparring sessions.

And off course, the owners of the house, Tony and Pepper. Tony also got himself ordained so that he could officiate the ceremony for them. Both of them agreed to it since Tony had already bought a house for their ceremony, might as well, let him marry them off. Tony even got his personal tailor to customize their suits. Stiles was hell-bent on being the one to wear white while Steve was fine with wearing a traditional black suit.

The reception was going to be at the house since one of the rooms was huge enough to hold all their guests. Lydia had stretch out the reception area to the back porch, continuing the color theme throughout.

The indoor reception area was beautifully decorated with fairy lights, black and white streamers and balloons, white and black roses. The chairs were all black with white huge bows on them. The table cloth was all black with black napkins on the white plates. Each table has a few stalks of white tulips in a black translucent vase in the middle. 9 tables of tens were arranged indoor while the remaining 8 tables were arranged outdoor. The décor team had laid out black flooring throughout the reception area.

As for the menu, they had a huge variety of food, both of them agreed to do buffet style so that it will be more free and easy for everybody to enjoy the food. And Stiles know that there will be a lot of leftovers that they could easily donate them to any nearby shelters so that it won’t go to waste. But knowing that they have several out of planet visitors, Stiles won’t be surprised that the food will be wipe clean with their huge appetites.

“Come on.” Scott called both of them out as he checked his phone, received a text from Bucky, “Let’s make our way down. Bucky said that the guests are all seated.”

“All right then…” Stiles smiled at both his best friends, as all three of them walked out of the room.

After much discussion, both Stiles and Steve couldn’t decide who should be at the altar while the other one walks in. They decided to flip a coin and it was decided that Steve would be waiting for Stiles at the altar.

“This is it.” Scott and Lydia stood just outside the door.

Stiles took a peak from behind and saw their guests, patiently seated waiting for them. And at the altar, he saw Tony, all dressed up, talking to some of the guests, from where he stood. He saw Natasha with her trademark bright red hair, in a fitted long sleeve blood-red floor length dress, with a tight high slit on one side. In front of her, stood Bucky, all cleaned up, he had shaved off his face clean and tied his hair up in a tight man bun, in a 3-piece suit and a red skinny tie to go along with it, to match Natasha’s dress.

He saw all the members of the Avengers among the guests, including T’Challa and Doctor Strange. The Guardians, several Asgardians and Coulson’s team were also among the guests. Director Fury and Assistant Director Hill did not come down for the wedding, but they did inform him that they would be watching from above. So he won’t be surprised that they are floating high above around their mansion, looking down on them. The Beacon Hills gang were also there, from during his time, teaching them in High School. It was interesting how he used to teach them and now they are his friends. Outside of the Avengers and SHIELD, they are the only people that know his true-self.

Stiles saw Steve standing at the altar, all shaved cleaned as well, with his blonde hair neatly parted to the side, wearing his custom-made 3-piece suit that highlights his muscular body really well. He could see that his future husband-to-be was nervous, fidgeting around, pulling and adjusting his suit over and over again. He still looks perfect to Stiles in every way possible. Stiles smiled widely, knowing that they will be husbands in just a couple of minutes.

Their song, ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ by Elvis Presley, began to play while in the background, the Sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful glow across the ocean.

He got his dream wedding and his dream man.

Stiles took a deep breath as he saw Lydia and Scott stepped out, followed by him in the center with both arms in their arms.

“I’m not going to cry.” Lydia sniffed out.

“I love the both of you.” Stiles whispered, as they walked down the aisle.

Just like that, Stiles felt that everything else completely disappeared. All he saw was Steve standing at the end of the aisle, giving him, his smile that never fails to make his heart skips a beat. The only person in this world, in this universe that could make him feel at home, no matter where they are. Stiles is so grateful that Steve doesn’t stop him from being childish and silly with him and at the same time, they treat each other as equals. From the moment that they met at the bookstore, there was something so easy being around him. Their relationship is not perfect in any way, they argued about things but they always respect and love each other enough to resolve their arguments rather than to let it fester.

Now, seeing this man that is about to be his husband, is making Stiles emotional. Being an alien on this planet, thinking that he will forever be alone, and now here he is about to get married to the love of his life, a superhero, to the world and to him in every way possible.

Before he realized it, he was already at the altar.

Lydia kissed him on the cheek, “Love you always.”

Followed by Scott, giving him a tight hug, “Love you, buddy.”

Stiles got up to the altar, smiling widely at Steve, grabbing hold of his hand.

Tony cleared his throat at the lovebirds, in front of him.

“Please be seated.” Tony started, “On behalf of Stiles and Steve, I would like to thank you all for being here this magical evening.”

“Whenever we attend a wedding, we are given the opportunity to reflect on our own relationships. We might look at the couple before us and be tempted to compare their love to the quality of our own relationships. The truth is that every relationship is as unique as the individuals in it, but one thing holds true – for love to exist between two people, each person must allow the vulnerability of giving his or her love to the other, and each must be open to receiving the other’s love in turn. Therefore, each of us is a powerful creator of love. Each of us, every moment of every day, has the choice to dedicate ourselves to one another or to withhold our love and caring.”

Stiles and Steve, both looked at each other, wide-eyed, impressed that Tony was able to come up with something really thoughtful.

Tony ignore their surprised looked and continued on, “Now, I understand that both the grooms have prepared their vows. If you, please…”

Stiles smiled widely, “Hey you. I love you always and forever, and I promise to have your back no matter what. Never doubt that.”

“That’s it?” Tony looked bewildered at the short vow.

Stiles rolled his eyes while Steve just smiled widely. Steve started his vow, ignoring Tony’s reaction.

“Stiles, the first time I saw you at the bookstore immersed in your reading was the moment that I knew that I needed to get to know you. And ever since then, life with you has been a constant adventure. You never cease to show me new things every day. You are kind, caring, compassionate, and loving, yet you are also reckless, adventurous, wild and filled with craziness. Thank you for coming into my life and accepting me for who I am. I love you always and forever, and I promise to have your back no matter what.”

“All right then.” Tony smiled, “Never took you as a romantic, Cap.”

Both Stiles and Steve just chuckled at his statement.

“Stiles.” Tony continued, “Do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?”

“I do.”

“Steve, do you promise to do your best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?”

“I do.”

“The rings please.”

Steve took the ring from Bucky and place it on Stiles’ finger, “I take you, Stiles, for now and for always, for always is always now. I love you, always and forever.”

Stiles could feel his heart beating faster, seeing the wedding band on his finger.

Stiles took the ring from Scott and place it on Steve’s finger, “I take you, Steve, for now and for always, for always is always now. I love you, always and forever.”

Tony smiled as he proclaimed, “It is now my honor to declare you as husband and husband, and I will be your future children’ godfather! You may kiss each other!”

Stiles and Steve just ignore that small piece of proclamation and kissed each other.

The reception was beautiful.

Everyone had fun. The Beacon Hills gang had their star struck moment. Lydia was talking to Bruce, having a discussion about her PhD paper on mathematics. Isaac was talking to his favourite member of the Avengers, who was also the youngest, Peter Parker. Scott was having a blast talking to Bucky, surprisingly. Kira was in awe of Natasha, asking her all sorts of weird questions about being a spy and an assassin. Derek, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Boyd and Malia were mingling around with the SHIELD agents and the other superheroes.

It was also nice to see a couple of the other members bringing in their partners and love ones. Stiles got introduced to Clint’s wife and his 3 children. Bruce brought his girlfriend, a fellow doctor, Betty Ross. He knew that Vision and Wanda are dating each other, as well as Hope and Scott are together. He and Steve found out that Thor is in a relationship with Lady Sif. And that Peter and Gamora are also dating. They also found out that Daisy and Grant are dating, and Bobbi and Lance are husband and wife, and Fitz and Simmons just started dating.

They took loads of pictures, ate tons of food, dance the night away and some of the agents and Stiles’ friends got drunk.

Stiles and Steve was in the middle of a conversation with Scott and Kira when out of nowhere, Fury and Hill appeared beside them.

“Congratulations.” Fury greeted them.

“Director Fury. Assistant Director Hill.” Steve greeted them, “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome.” Fury replied, “Have the both of you decided where are you going for your honeymoon?”

“Not yet.” Stiles told him, “But we are considering of following the Guardians in to outer space.”

“All right then.” Fury nodded his head, as he and Hill went to the buffet.

Stiles turned to Steve, “So have you made up your mind about our honeymoon?”

Steve was just about to answered and Stiles interrupted him.

“I know you will tell me that you are fine with my decision but this is your decision. I have already decided on the wedding and pretty much 10,000 other decisions that we were supposed to make together. This is your decision and you will have to decide. If you don’t decide for our honeymoon, then I won’t decide on anything at all and you know fully well that Fury will pull us back to do missions. So you need to decide, husband of mine!” Stiles poked him in the chest.

Steve just laughed out loud, seeing Stiles rambling out and stopped him with a kiss on the lips.

“I have decided.” Steve told him, “Let’s go to space.”

Stiles just gave him a huge smile and kissed him on his lips.


End file.
